Catwoman, Daughter of Hermes
by Zenthian
Summary: Selina Kyle never knew her father. In fact, she hated the guy. Selina developed her own womanhood without him... and its going downhill. Then He finds her and there is one detail she can't get over. He is Hermes, God of thieves.
1. Selina, I am your father

Selina Kyle thought she would never get away from Gotham. Under the name Tara Kurs, Selina had been hiding for two months. Not only was the GCPD after her, but the Joker as well. And he was pretty ticked. After Selina decided to keep the diamonds she stole form him in order to pay her other debts than give it to him. That stupid clown had put a price on her head, even though he wouldn't say what it was. Probably a trip to the acid tank knowing Joker. You know, she could always take that offer from tall, dark and brooding… nah, to simple, to manly.

Selina was always looking over her shoulder as she went down to the bus stop on Tantum Street. For the past few days, she had been seeing the same group of three kids around her, wherever she went. Today she planned to find out who.

They seemed to circle her moving past her and around her. She had to admit, if she hadn't noticed the regularity, she would have never of noticed that they were tailing her. Sitting at the bus stop, the kids were all huddling around one kid as he should them something cool or not. Ah, there it is. They kept stealing glances at her. They were definitely following her.

The bus rolled up a few minutes later. One of the kids shouted excitedly and ran for the bus. They seemed to be in such a hurry that they squeezed past everyone, including Selina. Smiling, she took a seat In front of them and decided to eavesdrop. They were all talking excitedly.

"So what you get, Connor?" a tall skinny most likely fifteen year old kid with mopey hair with a gleam in his eyes asked a kid who looked exactly like him except he seemed a year younger.

"Only this" 'Connor' probably showed them something, but Selina wouldn't risk turning around to spook them.

"I can't believe you two can steal so easily" the only girl, a fourteen year old red head with the brightest skin she had ever seen, said crossly.

"Hey, Dad made it easy for us." The older one replied. Selina perked up on that comment. She never knew her father, left before she was born. She was instantly jealous of these two kids. She learned to steal all on her own, their father taught them. That may not be the best of parenting traits, but she was still jealous.

"Travis, that still doesn't make it all right." The girl complained.

"Whatever, Ash. It's in my bloodline, it's kinda hard not to." Travis threw his hands in the air. Connor laughed.

Selina edged herself as the stop approached, where she had set her trap.

"Oh look. Our stop" Ash said. Damn, these kids are good. They saw Selina prepare to disembark and readied a line to throw off suspicion. She would have to ask them for their playbook, after she found out what they were doing.

Selina stepped off the bus in Old Town. Lesser apartment building lined the street along with all of Gotham's openly shady. Gangsters and working sluts came and went. Not so good cops patrolled the streets, taking bribes and meeting up with hookers.

Down the walk was small dead end between a suffering florist shop and good pawn shop where Selina sold many steals before. Selina innocently entered the alleyway, with the kids a bit behind. Before they could catch up, she slipped up the wall and onto a ledge. She had the perfect spot, the kids couldn't see her but she could still spy on them.

They ran into the alley, wide eyed and out of breath, only to discover the target had slipped away.

"Where is she?" Travis proclaimed with a lot of frustration in his hard breath. They scanned the area franticly.

"Ash, do one of your spells." Great was she one of those weird people that seemed to have powers but at the same time didn't seem to. Nope. A green mist formed around Ash's hand and she swirled around in the around in a circle. The boys huddled around her as she stepped doing the motion and the mist stayed in in they are like a rotating disk.

"There." Travis pointed out on the cloud. What were they doing?

"Where is that?" Connor asked.

Travis scanned the area, then looked back to the green mist, and then zeroed in on where she was hiding. Time for Selina's routine.

Selina quickly sprang up and jumped down in front of the kids. It scared the crap out them, because when she landed, they knocked down on their butts.

They kids quick recovered and all pulled out shiny bronze knives and went into a professional stance. So these guys weren't exactly they spy and tell type. Oh, well.

"So what you kids doing here without your mom and dad to tuck you in at night?" Selina asked with fake concern and a bit of ill humor.

Ash put up here knife and raised her hands in peace. "It's ok Selina. We were sent to find you."

Selina smiled with smile that said 'you are dead' "Cute. Now, why are following me." She went for Connor's left ear and grabbed nothing but air. Somehow he moved three feet without taking a single step "How did you do that?" Selina murmured.

"Selina Kyle, we just want to talk!" Travis yelled as he tackled her with amazing force. Selina kneed the kid straight in that face. He backed off, clutching a bloody nose. Selina turned to the girl. "Tell me what you are doing! Now!"

Ash backed up "he wanted us to find you. It took him a realize it."

Selina was majorly confused "realize what? Who sent you?"

The voice came from behind her. "Me."

Behind Selina was a middle aged man with salt pepper hair and an impressive body. He looked like runner with elfish like features and wore a sly grin. His fancy, probably custom, suit told Selina he was very rich mark. If he wanted her, she was going no problem liking his money. He scrolling through his phone and replying to texts

"Dad!" The two brothers ran up gave their father and tackling hug. It was obvious they had seen him in a while. The man laughed heartedly. "It's good to see you too!"

"Connor, Travis, I would like you to meet your sister, Selina Kyle." He said with a bigger grin.

Selina folded her arms and gave an 'I am not buying it' look. "And how are you supposed to be?"

The man bowed ceremoniously. Then Selina noticed how she had the same kind of hair and facial features. "I am Hermes, The god of messengers, roads and thieves."


	2. Camps, Scary Kids and Prophecies

Thank for at least reading. Please REVEIW and give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM when you do. I need it.

* * *

"Really? You think you are a god." Selina pursed her lips as Hermes explained everything about the Olympians, monsters and her own heritage, without once stop using his phone. They hadn't left the dead end where Selina trapped her childish stalkers.

Hermes laughed. "I really am a god. One who sits on the Council of Olympus and controls the flow of all divine messages, deliveries and mailing."

"What about thieves?" Selina asked.

Hermes sighed "Thieves take shelter under me as well. Amongst the greatest thieves are my children, like Houdini."

Selina still wasn't buying it. Travis and Connor stood at each of their father's side. They nodded with everything he had said. Ashley Halls, as her name turned out to be, stood off to the side. She claimed to be a daughter of Hecate, whoever that was. "Ok this had been fun and all, but please let me escort you to Arkham Asylum." She said with the greatest of sarcasm.

Hermes looked up at her with an amused look. He shook his phone once and sudden it transformed into a twelve foot caduceus. Selina took three steps back. "What just happened?"

The caduceus was pure bronze with a winged orb head and two conjoined snakes running along it.

_Hello, Selina. My name is George .do you have any rabbits?_ Selina heard a voice come… from one of the snakes. She felt strange, like none of this is supposed to be real, but it is happening any way.

"Um, no. no rabbits." She replied wearily.

_Hades! _ George complained.

_Don't mind him. _A new feminine voice invaded. _He is always like that. My name is Martha. Nice to meet you_

_Still want rabbits_. George complained.

"Hush, you two." Hermes hissed. "Anyway, for my last part, you may be wondering why I have come to you, especially so late in life."

"Nope actually I wasn't." Selina replied coldly. Hermes looked taken back at first but then just smiled. Selina shrugged. "I have seen enough crazy loons to know that this is a very well done trick."

"No trick, Selina." Ash spoke up. She had been sitting their quietly for quite some time. "The only trick is the fact you think we are still in Gotham City." As she said her claim, the world started to crumble around her as if the whole scene was mad out of clouds that began to disperse. The rushed broken Gotham landscape filtered out, replaced with deep forest trees and a northern summer climate. The grounds beneath Selina changed from harden cracked concrete to healthy growing green grass. The bustling city noise silenced and was replaced by bird chips and the laughter of children.

"How did you just do that?" Selina wondered with shock and awe.

Ashley smiled mischievously. "Actually, Lord Hermes was the one moving us. All I did was use the Mist to create the allusion we were still in Gotham."

Hermes smile beamed now. "Now that we are here, I will let my sons give you the grand tour. And behave for them; they are your… superiors now. Now look away." Selina closed her eyes just in time as Hermes disappeared in a flash of divine light.

"What did he just do?" Questions were all that were following out of Selina's mind right now.

"He went somewhere else. Somewhere he is needed. Anyway, on behalf of esteemed father, I, Travis Stoll, would like to officially welcome you to Camp Half-Blood." Travis bowed rather ungraciously. His brother followed his lead. Connor took Selina by the hand. "Come on! This way!"

Connor dragged Selina over the hill. Selina had to stop when she saw the camp. Below her was probably about 20 or so cabins, each with a different look and feel to it. They were all spaced in the shape of the Omega symbol, with a great fire in the middle of the circle. To the left of them were huge Strawberry fields and a shining lake with campers already in it.

To the right was big normal looking farmhouse and a vast forest. A bit off to the north side of the cabins were what looked to be training fields. She could see kids practicing archery and sword fighting. Why were they practicing that, when there were guys out there with guns and such?

Connor continued to drag Selina down the hills and past the outer legs of the Omega, with Travis and Ashley not far behind. Then one of the cabins caught her eye. It was all black and shields with horrifying monsters painted on them hung from the halls. The eerie door was cracked and a chilling darkness was inside. Above the door was a symbol that looked awful lot like a bat staring down on them. From inside the cabin, Selina heard a whisper. She couldn't help but be drawn a bit close in curiosity. Then from out of the black darkness…. "BOO!"

Selina jumped back in several feet in the air and off of the cabin porch. Dim lights flickered on in the cabin, revealing two small kids, probably about nine year old boy and eleven years old girl, laughing hysterically. One was even on the ground. They both looked kinda similar. They both had black hair and black irises in their eye. Other than that, the nine year old boy was a scrawny Hispanic with almond eyes and a short nose while the girl was Asian with very thin eyes. She looked bit athletic compared to her …brother?

Travis rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about them two. They can smell fear and love scaring people." He said calmly.

"What cabin is this?" she asked

"This is the cabin for children of both Deimos and Phobos." The Asian girl explained after she finished laughing. "I am Sam, Daughter of Deimos, and this is my half-brother Mark. Deimos is the god of terror, while his brother, Phobos, my uncle, is the god of fear. Welcome to our humble yet terrorizing home."

"Wait, people actually have children with someone who is supposed to be super scary?" Selina asked.

Sam sighed "Well, Dad is only scary if you haven't overcome your fears. Once you do, he is actually a nice guy."

"So you just go around scaring people?"

"No, we help people overcome their fears as well!" Mark proclaimed with pride.

"Ok, then" Selina gave them a sly look, a thought and name coming to mind. "Have ever heard of the Batman?"

Both kids nodded excitedly. Mark rushed in the cabin and came out with a fan-made poster of the Batman. It looked only a bit like the brooding one, but she could tell it was special to these two. "We love the Batman!" Sam exclaimed. "He uses fear to help people and fight criminals! He. Is. My. Hero!"

"Do you think he could be one of your siblings or cousins?"

"No" Mark said sadly. "Dad said we are his only two kids and Uncle Phobie doesn't have any that he knows of."

Ok, then. Selina guessed it was coincidence between Batman and these two demigods. She felt a tugging on her sleeve. "Come on, there is still more." Connor whined. God! This kid was impatient.

"Ok, Ok." Selina gave in as the trio gave her the grand tour.

They explained all the cabins to them and the different Gods that had children there. Some had a lot of kids, like Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes and Demeter. Others had only one or two kids, Like Poseidon, Hades and Zeus. Others had no kids, like Artemis and Hera, who only had cabins for honorary purposes since they either vowed not to have kids or only godly ones. In the middle sat a great fire basin, the fire inside turning different colors.

The children pulled her along to Big House, and training platforms. Selina ooed and awed at the many different types of weapons to choose from. No guns though. Selina thought guns were very unskillful anyway. But everywhere she went, Selina could tell that Greek was a very heavy influence on this place.

Soon they made a full circle, ending at the Hermes cabin, sometime near nightfall. Cabin 11 was a bit bigger than the others. It was simple and really old looking. The brown paint had faded and was starting to peal of the walls. The symbol of caduceus was hung above the door. Inside, bunks were stuffed in, and sleeping bags strewn everywhere. None of the other campers were there. Apparently they went to play Capture the Flag as Travis finished up the tour.

"Here!" Travis pulled out a set of clothes about Selina's size. It was blue jeans and a tacky orange shirt with the black bolded words Camp Half Blood written on the front and the black imprint of a pegasus. Great, now she really was giving in to this insanity. Travis pointed to an unused bunk. "That one is yours for now."

Selina handed the clothes back with a smile. "Sorry but I really can't stay in your insane asylum for Greek war torn kids"

"Leaving was never an option. At least, not quite yet." Selina whirled around to see the face behind the deep professor like voice. All she could focus on was the body. It was the body of a horse with a man's on top. "What the…"

"My name is Chiron, Selina Kyle, or do you prefer Catwoman?" the horseman Chiron asked.

"This has to be a trick. Or like Croc and Clayface." She sputtered.

Chiron laughed. "I believe I am quite older than those two… things. Not quite monsters, no. In fact I am three thousand years old older."

Selina took a gulp and recovered herself. "What do want with me?"

"You, Selina Kyle, we believe are a part of our next great prophecy." The centaur explained

"What Prophecy?" Selina asked a bit wearily. She always hated being thrusted into things that she didn't choose for herself. If she had the chance, Selina would run for it. But she doubted she could beat a centaur out the door that was already at the door.

Chiron answered with the same kind of tone that many used to speak of the truth in a doomsday plan "A prophecy that will keep the Underworld from turning over, and the Mist from falling down."


	3. Cat of Thieves

Thank for at least reading. Please REVEIW and give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM when you do. I need it.

* * *

Dionysus wasn't happy having Selina Kyle here at camp. She was a known criminal and just upright rude. Such distaste.

Selina didn't like the wine god much either. He was such a dick! It was the next day since her arrival, or was it capture, at Camp Half Blood. She was dressed in the adult sized camp uniform and sitting across Dionysus and Chiron on the Big House porch. Chiron had hidden his horse half in a wheelchair to fit on the porch better.

"Selina?" the centaur asked. "Have you finally accepted you are a demigod?"

Selina crossed her arms and huffed. "Show it to me enough times and I am inclined to believe it. The thing is, boys, I have seen stuff like this before and it turned out to be one big hoax. So how are you going to convince me?"

Dionysus glared at very intensely. Selina caught on to the glare and couldn't help but be drawn in. in the eyes, she saw things. Things she wanted to look away from. All the horrible things that happen when people get to drunk. Car wrecks, murders, adultery, it was all there. It was also everything that might happen to her if she didn't believe.

"I hope everything is going all right?" a new voice asked. It was Hermes. No, it was Selina's father.

"So it's all true. The Greek Gods, they are real?" Selina sounded more like a scared cat than she wanted to.

Her father nodded with a warm hearted smile on his face. "Yes, Selina, I am your father." Hermes changed the subject. "Now…how is the prophecy coming along?"

Chiron sighed "we haven't gotten that far yet." He rolled his chair over to the door of the house and yelled inside "Rachel! Come done here!"

A tall slim sixteen year old redhead girl bounced down out the door. She was wearing a shirt way too big for her and jeans that someone had doodled all over on. Her fuzzy red hair jumped and danced with each skip. "Yes, Mr. Chiron?" she had a very sweet voice.

"Rachel, this is Selina Kyle, Daughter of Hermes." Rachel shook Selina's hand. "Selina, this Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our Oracle of Delphi."

"You're what?" Selina wasn't trying to be rude. She just remembered the Oracle back in Gotham, the computer whiz that helped out Batman.

"I am the Oracle, speaker of prophecies for the god Apollo." Rachel explained.

"And there is one about me?" Selina asked.

"Yes! Weren't you paying attention?" Dionysus growled.

"Dionysus…" Hermes said warningly. He smiled at Rachel "you may continue."

"Thank you." Rachel cleared her throat. Her eyes went green and green steam belched from her mouth.

_A cat of thieves and three of fear_

_Face an enemy only they can sneer_

_ Will turn back the realm of the God below_

_And keep the Mist falling, when the monsters show_

"What was that about?" Rachel collapsed right in front. Hermes caught her in a second.

"I'm all right. I'm all right." She said, standing to her own feet.

"That was creepy." Selina commented. She was less and less comfortable and more and more obliged to do this task or whatever they were wanting her to do. "So what does it mean?"

Dionysus rolled his eyes. "It means many things but what is obvious is that you are the Cat of thieves, are you not, Catwoman. And it means only you and… other things else can handle whoever is about to overturn the Underworld onto the real world."

"And the Mist" Chiron added "if the mortals can see what we see…" the centaur shuddered. "Well let's not think of the chaos to come."

"But the question is…" Hermes turned to Selina "Will you do it?"

Selina felt the weight of the world press hard onto her shoulders now. And she did not want it. Her instincts were screaming at her to run like all get it and get the hell out of this loony bin. But what she had seen where was enough to contradict with her instincts. In fact, she was lost what to do now.

"I-I don't-t know" she answered.

Hermes put his hand on her shoulder. It felt like a fatherly touch. The most of anything fatherly she felt in a long time. "It is ok, my child. This is a lot to ask, even for one of your skills. Tell you what, stay in camp for a few days. Then it is your choice whether to go one this quest or not."

Selina nodded. She didn't have a choice in leaving this place so it didn't hurt to stay a while.

A bell rang in the background. "Ah time for dinner!" Dionysus grinned. "Well, Serene, go on and eat!"

Selina picked herself and went to the Dinner Pavilion. Hermes started a heated conversation with Dionysus but Selina was too far to tell about what.

At the Pavilion, Selina sat with the Hermes kids as she did last night. Her Brothers and Sisters. Offered a sacrifice of the best of her burger. And now she was one of them. And also the oldest. Selina noticed oldest were college age while Selina was 31. She noticed a few tables that sat empty, like Hera's and Artemis. A cute couple ate at Poseidon's table, a boy with sea green eyes and wavy black hair and a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, both of them looking seventeen.

But what really caught her eye was the Deimos and Phobos Table. It was like all the others, except it seem lonelier than the others, set a bit far off. Seating at it was only Sam and Mark, looking longingly at the other tables. Selina could tell that these two were not accepted here very well.

Feeling a twinge in her gut, Selina picked up her tray and moved over to Cabin 17's table. Sam and Mark perked up immediately. "You still here!" Sam said overexcitedly.

The other tables had started to whisper about what Selina done. But Selina was an adult, they were kids. Kids who fought monsters on a daily basis, and Selina would have to learn soon to. That was a scary thought.

"Why are you all by yourselves?" Selina asked the children of terror.

"Normal demigods are afraid of us." Sam answered, a sadness building in eyes. "Somehow we scare them. I mean, I know our dad is the god of terror, but sometimes I wish they would just get over it!" Sam ended with an angry tone.

"Are you going to be our friend?" Mark asked. Selina couldn't help but smile at this kid's eagerness, even for a child of panic. They seemed so friendly and normal despite the creepy aura they put off at first. I guess when you conquer your fears, they aren't that bad.

"I want so bad to be accepted!" Sam exclaimed. Selina felt sorry for her. "Maybe if I go on a quest, they wouldn't treat us so bad." Sam suggested her head on the table. Selina didn't think that they knew of her quest, which gave her an idea.

"So, how good is your fighting?" Selina asked after a bite of her burger.

Sam smiled mischievously as she reached down in her pocket pulled out a silver chain with a bronze dagger amulet on the end. She twirled it around her hand till she was holding a pair of nun chucks with bronze and steel daggers on the end. One dagger was what Selina guessed Celestial Bronze and the other was a normal blade. Sam stood up and threw one of her apples from her meal into the air. As it came down, Sam started at it like what Selina seen masters do in those old Kung Fu movies. The bladed chucks moved effortlessly around her body, taking the apple apart with the blades. It was really scary to see her do. Like a fear that she might come and hit Selina with the blade was always present.

By the time the apple hit the ground, it was sliced in dozens small pieces. Selina clapped and realized she wasn't alone. The Ares kids, the nastiest of the cabins, were also. They were obviously impressed with Sam's skill.

"That… was new and exciting." Selina commented. She turned to Mark. "What is yours?"

Mark's expression looked like she would never ask. He pulled out two twin sided tomahawks appeared in Marks hand. He took aim at a sapling and let go. The tomahawk whistled by and sliced off a branch. Then it did the unexpected. It returned, like a boomerang, to Mark's hand. Selina was as wide eyed as a cat. When he released, the same fear of getting hit returned. She wondered if the kids were doing it themselves.

"Um, where do you get weapons like this?" she asked with envy. Who knows what kind of loot she could grab with toys like this!

Sam shrugged and stared at the dagger amulet chain. The Nun chucks had morphed back to their harmless state. "It was a gift from my dad. And Mark got his from the Hephaestus kids."

Selina remembered Travis saying something about the kids of God of forges. Wonder what they could hook her up with?

"So, do you get to go on quest often?" Selina reverted back.

"No, more often or not our 'heroes' get to go on the important ones, Like Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Mark answered. "Or it's something our parents set up."

Selina thought back to the prophecy Rachel had given her. _Three of fear…_ let's see, two demigods of terror, and Selina could think one caped crusader who needs a bit more fresh air.

Selina smiled. She really liked these kids. They were cute and reminded Selina a lot of her younger self and Holly. "I got two things for you, one, I think I have a quest for you, and two, you get to meet the Batman."

The two kids leaned in more excitement, fascination and wide eyed that kind of scared Selina.


	4. Three of Fear

Thank for at least reading. Please REVEIW and give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM when you do. I need it.

* * *

Day three at Camp Half Blood, and Selina could tell that hand to hand sparring was the only thing she was really good at. Everything else wasn't her speed. She tried her hands at archery and sword fighting, but it didn't go well. Percy Jackson told her to go to the Athena Cabin to match her up with a weapon. She did, but she wanted her own things here, especially her whip. Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend, figured at least that much out. Waiting for her was a whip made special by Hephaestus Cabin. Its tail was bronze with a closed flower like tip on the top. The handle was beautiful silver and black obsidian laced.

"It acts like a third arm." Jake Mason, Hephaestus Head counselor, explained. "Lash out at something, the magic tips at the end reach out and grab it, a lot like an octopus."

They were all on the training mat. At least, Selina, Jake, Sam and Mark were. Sam and Mark watched on eagerly.

Selina swung her whip out at one the apples on seven post paced different lengths away from her. The whip tip opened up and several shining gold spider web like arms shot forth and grabbed the apple. Selina tugged the whip back, depositing the apple safely in her hand. She repeated the maneuver six more times, each with the same results.

Jake clapped. "Impressive, glad to see that it works." Sam and Mark clapped too. They helped Selina through her training here, and she was grateful for the two. The Hermes kids asked how scary it was working with the children of fear. Selina told them that if they overcome their fear of them and stop being such jackasses, they weren't so bad.

"Now, try to slice the apples" Jake set the apples back on their stands.

"How?" Selina asked.

"Just think about. The whip works telepathically. You tell it what to do." Selina readied herself. As soon as Jake was clear, Selina struck again. Only this time, she concreted on ripping through the apples. And it happened. The bronze whip went through the fruits like butter. Selina smiled. Now this was her style.

Selina went for a few more rounds till she became an expert with her new toy.

"What are you going to call it?" Sam asked after practice was over.

"A name? Why would you name it?" Selina asked with confusion.

Sam took out her amulet. She rubbed the dagger carefully. "This is Panikos." Somehow Selina knew that meant 'panic' in Greek. Ancient Greek.

Selina looked down at her whip again. She thought about all the good and wrong she could do with this weapon. "Oedetorus" she named it.

"Neutral?"

"A friend of mine told me a long time ago that what we do with the tools we have is where good and evil lie. " Selina said with sigh "the tools themselves are neutral."

"Hmm." Sam murmured. The rest of the day, Selina trained over and over to face a new world of even more dangerous monsters. Eventually supper and bedtime came. Selina was awfully tired but she didn't get any rest that night.

It was a dream. Selina was sure of it. It had to be a dream. She remembered going to sleep in cabin eleven, despite Connor's snoring. But the world around her looked so real. It was dark. The building was an abandoned warehouse. It looked like it needed a good cleaning for some two decades. But nothing else seemed right.

The air around her seemed restless, like it was in chaos. Nothing stayed settled, not even the dust. Then she heard the voices. "We better be ready, my son." It was too dark to see its owner, but the voice was of a woman's. She sounded like she was in trouble and angry at the same time. It sent shivers down Selina's back.

"Yes, Mother. The Makhai and Phonoi are at full fighting strength." A horrible dark male voice replied. Selina could see its owner. He was tall, at least ten feet, and very, very buff. Around each arm were ten sets of rusty broken cuffs. Around his neck was a large golden had cuff without the other claw to it. It ended in a broke chain. His face was twisted into a permanent sneer, his eyes black with a single dot of a roaring flame in the middle. His hair was long and matted and gross. "Ate' is gathering all of the Neikea and Androktaisia. The rest are ready."

"Good" the woman's voice said. She was shrouded in a whispering darkness, wails and horrible screams of men in frustration and grief rang in Selina's ears. "Soon we will begin our assault, and when that crazy Titan keeps his end of the bargain, we will tear down Olympus."

Tear down Olympus? Like the mountain. No, Selina remembered now, the home of the Gods, right above New York City, on the sixth hundredth floor.

"Yessss. The Gods have broken their oaths. And they appointed me to fix that." The giant replied "Olympus will fall this time."

That was all Selina saw before she was jerked awake.

"Selina!" Selina jumped off her bed, wide wake. Travis, Connor, and a few other of the Hermes kids stood over her, a fearful expression in their eyes.

"What?" she asked, with a bit more anger than she had wanted.

"You-you were quaking and shivering and stifling and..." Connor fast paced his words so bad that they almost didn't make sense. Travis cut him off midstream. "You were kinda having a very fitful nightmare."

"It's one of those Deimos kids! They got to you and now are scaring you!" a kid in the back said. Selina was angrier now. She singled out the camper who said it. He was short stock kid with Selina's eye color and hair. She grabbed in by the ear, hard.

"Don't you dare say that ever again!" She whispered with every drop of acidic malice in his ear. "Not till you get to know them and then you can decide what can of character they are. If you weren't so afraid, would actually be nice to them." She let go of his ear. The camper clutched it in pain.

"The Deimos kids are good kids. You are just too afraid and stuck in your ways to treat them kindly!" Selina proclaimed to the other campers. They looked afraid themselves of Selina. "if you can overcome your fears, maybe you wouldn't have so many problems."

"Why do you like them so much?" Travis said with a questioning look on his face, like he might be getting what Selina was saying.

Selina smiled. "Because I used be like them. An outcast. Had to fight to survive. Never had a family of my own, really. Sam and Mark do, and they are still treated like outcast."

Travis nodded. "She's right. This why so many demigods joined Kronos last year. We can't let such a thing happen again."

Many of kids nodded, but some were still stubborn about the subject. Maybe Sam and Mark needed a quest. Selina made up her mind, but first she had to talk to Chiron.


	5. Face an Enemy

"I am afraid that I know nothing of what it means." Chiron told Selina. He was full centaur today. Actually it was still night. Selina, Dionysus, Chiron and Percy Jackson were gathered on the Big House porch, discussing what to do about the next Quest and Selina's dream. At least, Chiron, Selina and Percy were. Mr. D was reading some boring wine magazine. Chiron was still in his PJs.

"Could they be new monsters?" Percy asked. The Son of Poseidon was listening very intently.

Chiron shook his head. "No, there are almost never any new monsters. Only reuses of the old ones. I fear that these 'Makhai and Neikea' are more ancient than ones you faced. Probably from the deepest most unexplored parts of Tarturas." That didn't make Selina feel better. She heard that only monsters go there. And she didn't want face anything from there.

"Do you really think this woman, goddess, could tear down Olympus?" Percy asked, A bit of worry in his voice. Selina liked him for the most part. He accepted most of the kids here and was really cute. Still a bit too young for her.

Chiron gazed off into the distance "I believe that is the intention. How is completely unknown." He said. "What worries me is who. Any ideas, Mr. D?"

"Huh" the Wine god looked up from his magazine. He clearly wasn't paying attention or even care. "No, my dear Chiron. Whoever Stacy thinks she is as good as my opinion. My concern is you wanting to bring the Deimos children with you." Selina had early explained who she might think the three of fear were.

"It's in the prophecy, sir." She replied "and it will be good for them. But I am doubtful of bringing a nine year old."

Percy smirked "actually Mark is twelve. They only seem younger. Something about their father does that. Sam is sixteen."

"Oh, never mind then." She had never thought of ask how old they were. She just assumed.

"Very well then." Mr. D said with a sigh. "Are you sure he will cooperate?" he referred to her third choice.

"Only if Gotham or the world is in danger." Selina answered.

"But he is a regular mortal, how will he see through the Mist?" Percy made a valid point. Very few mortals could see through the Mist clearly. Only monsters and Demigods could.

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "How many did you say are in his little side show." He didn't even wait for an answer. Mr. D handed over six syringes. Selina only knew of four that worked with him. It kinda shocked her to see how many helped him.

"What do these do?" in each syringe was golden liquid that kinda glowed.

"It clears up a mortal's eyes so they could see through the Mist, Sarah." Mr. D replied. "Now off you go. Back to bed. You need to see the Oracle again tomorrow. She will be in her little cave." Mr. D returned to his magazine.

The meeting after that was adjourned. Chiron wished Selina luck. So did Percy. Selina stopped Percy. "Hey, now that I know I am a demigod, how many monsters will I be facing out there?"

Percy slumped his shoulders, not a good sign. "More than likely, at every corner and underneath every rock."

Great, a girl could use a challenge. "What do the dreams mean?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess it's the gods' way of indirectly helping us. They can't become involved with our quests. But whatever you see, you will need it." Percy split off at cabin three.

Selina strolled back to her cabin, thinking one scary dream was enough. She was wrong. As soon as she went to sleep, it happened again.

It was a forest. Still night time though. Not a living thing seemed awake. Well there were three that were making their way across the forest. Selina could still see them in the dark. On the left was the broken chain giant from her last dream. Except he was the size of a normal human now. Still had the chains on his arms and neck. She could now see broken chains around his feet. Selina started to think this guy was an escapee from somewhere dark and dangerous.

Next to him was something not human at all. It was big. It looked kinda human or a big ugly freak like Killer Croc. He stood some nine feet tall and was just seething with raw anger and power. His skull was split open and Selina could see the harden brain inside. Selina felt sick looking at him. The monster was wearing tattered Greek armor and carried a jagged obsidian long sword on his back. His hands ended in nasty black fingernail claws. His face was distorted in rage. Short, sharp horns protruded from his head. And the Chain Guy was talking to him like a little kid.

"Now Calibos, we are going to get you in there. And when you get in, you need to find Andromeda." The Chain Guy instructed him. 'Calibos' his eyes widened at the mention of Andromeda. Selina didn't know of anyone named that, but she had only been at camp for a few days. But meeting monster seemed terrifying didn't seem like a good idea.

Calibos snarled with glee. His teeth were yellow and fanglike. The guy on his right grabbed him by the shoulder and showed him a picture. Selina couldn't see it. The third guy was well dressed, like movie star. His face was handsome and thick blond hair. He looked really hot. He was also buff too. The third guy pointed down the trees. "The camp is a few hours down this way." A path of glowing rocks lit up. Calibos picked up on it was ready to charge. "Find Andromeda, kill everything else."

The monster tore off at an insane speed down the glowing path. His footsteps were like heavy hammer falls. His snarls and whoops of glee scared everything that heard it.

Chain Guy smiled evilly. "Such a wonderful kid, don't you think Dolus?"

Dolus sneered "he is a beast, all rage and brute strength. I still say a craftier edge is needed. I did waste my time training under Prometheus just to find paths for hideous monsters to carelessly kidnap little girls. We should take her ourselves."

Chain Guy looked amused. "If we got any closer, that all mighty centaur would have been alerted to our presence. He will never see this monster coming. We promised my Mother to stay away till Calibos returns with the prize." He suddenly turned deadly serious. His words dripped with venomous malice and evil. "If you so much as dare go back on your word, Titan, know I will hound to the end of the earth and punish you above all most severe, like your master."

Dolus tried to look unimpressed "Of course Horkos" he glanced at the picture one more time and threw it on the ground. Selina could see the face now. It was Rachel, the Oracle.

Selina woke up with a jolt. It was just turning dawn of the next day. The rays were creeping up through the cabin windows. But all Selina would think of was Calibos. She had seen scary before, like Clayface and Bane, and been through whatever small fear Scarecrow drugged her to dream up. But Calibos seemed different. Like this was a new challenge, something more ancient and darker. And it was headed straight for camp.

Selina flew off her bed and got dressed. "Everyone UP!" she screamed. "We are about to be attacked!" Several kids were wide awake after that. They grabbed their shoes and weapons other kids were still struggling to wake up.

Travis was ready in a minute, wearing a Greek chest armor and sword in hand. "Who?! Is it Kronos?!"

Selina shook her head. She heard about the feared Titan Lord that was defeated last summer. "Something called Calibos. And he is big and ugly."

"They are always big and ugly." Travis responded. The Hermes Cabin campers rushed outside. The earth shook as if someone striking it with a hammer.

"What is that?" an African American camper asked.

"Calibos" Selina held on tightly to her whip. "It's after the Oracle!"

"Thomas! Got to the big house and wake up Chiron! Jack! Anna! Tim! Go wake up the rest of the camp! The rest, we got a monster to send back to Tarturas!" the rest rallied behind Travis and headed off for the cave where Rachel slept. The hammering footsteps grew in power was the beast approached.

"AAHHH!" The sound of a girl meeting the world's hideous creature filled the air. The Hermes kids hastened their steps.

They were almost too late. Calibos was exiting the cave, a terrified prophet slung over his shoulder. When he saw the campers, the monster snarled and drew his sword. The sword was even rougher looking in real life. A black liquid dripped from the split tip. The ground smoked from where the drops hit. A deadly poison laced Calibos' blade. Calibos set Rachel gently down back into the cave and returned to face the demigods.

"Hermes! Attack!" Travis yelled. All ten campers rushed for the monster. Calibos rushed back.

Calibos raised his sword and took a hard swing at one of the campers. The sword sliced the camper across his armor's chest. His sword must have been extremely dull. The wound wasn't deep but the armor was dissolving. The camper slipped out of it quickly and threw back at Calibos. The armor was almost dissolving when it hit the beast. Calibos shrugged off the poison with no problem. He even gave a primal hungry sounding laugh to show his scariness.

Calibos swiped at the disarmed camper again. Another camper stepped in blocked it with his sword. The Celestial Bronze held against the poison but the camper was trying to keep herself from its sting.

"Connor! Get Rachel out of her!" Travis ordered. Connor obeyed and helped the sacred mortal girl free of the warzone. Travis charged the brute but meet the backhand of Calibos, going hard into a tree.

Selina lashed out with her whip, slicing Calibos down his ugly back. A deep wound made him roar in pain. Selina thought that such a wound would make him go back to the Underworld but it only made the beast angrier.

Calibos spun around and faced Selina, seething with hatred. Selina wanted to turn tail and run. But she hated to look like a coward. Calibos regripped his sword and raised it. That sword was becoming a problem.

Calibos slammed it down right where Selina had been, but the Cat had sidestepped the blow. He growled that sounded like a cross between a demon and a bear. Then something whizzed by Selina's ear. Then another. And another. Calibos gave another below of pain as six or seven arrows dug deep in his chest. Ripping the arrows out, Calibos throw them back over the hill. On the hill, was an Apollo archer, Will Solace, who stood in full Greek armor and was knocking five more arrows. More campers poured down the hill.

Calibos sneered with glee. Apparently these demigods were more for kill playtime. He raised his poisonous blade over his head and charged. Not quite so fast, Selina thought.

She swung her whip again, this time latching on to the blade. With a big yank, she tore it loose from his hands and flung high into the air. Calibos stopped suddenly, confused about what just happened. It was the wrong decision. His body filled up with spears, axes and arrows. It was extremely painful for him but he wasn't stopped. A Greek fire grenade exploded right on him, but all it did was flung him back and give him a few burn scars. He was braced against a tree, with a daze. One of the Ares campers charged him, hoping for the killing blow but Calibos swatted the kid away, hard. He started to get back up.

Selina swung her whip again, this time it wrapped around his neck and the tree, strangling him. Calibos was too strong for Selina, who was losing her grip on the whip. Then Percy joined her and held on tight. Next Annabeth, then the Ares cabin leader, some Apollo kids and be the end of it, twenty kids were keeping Calibos choked against the tree. He flailed wildly, trying to get free. It seemed to take forever but it was really a minute. Finally the monster stopped struggling and went limp. His body started to dissolve into dust.

The kids let go of the whip and collapsed in exhaustion. Chiron came riding up to them, bow in hand. He spent the battle unloading his whole quiver into the monster's face.

"What was that?" Percy asked, barely able to get out a breath.

"Calibos." Selina answered. The kids looked at her funny. Like she was the new girl and shouldn't know a monster known of them know about. Chiron's facial expression went sad and dark.

"I must agree that was the beast Calibos." He backed up. "When the first Perseus killed him, he was thrown into the see so he could never reform again."

"Well, apparently he was done with his swim." Annabeth replied sarcastically. "What did he want?"

Selina had the answer for that. "He thought Rachel was someone named Andromeda. Someone tricked him that Rachel was Andromeda."

Percy looked uneasy. "Andromeda? The wife of the first Perseus?"

Chiron nodded. "Long ago, Princess Andromeda's father had bragged that his daughter was more beautiful that Aphrodite. Aphrodite didn't take well to this and sent the Princess a husband, Calibos. He was reminder that the gods were still in charge till Perseus slew him and married Andromeda." He turned to Selina "How did you know who he was?"

Selina told them about her dream.

Many voices shouted when she told them of Titan named Dolus. "What?! I thought they were defeated! Is Kronos Rising!"

Chiron raised his hand and silenced the campers. "These characters, whoever they are serving, I have never heard of. It is possible that a force is gathering in secret, ready to strike. It seems you need to go your quest as soon as possible, Selina."

Selina gulped "How soon?"

"You five minutes to prepare." Was his only reply before he walked off.


	6. Prometheus's Request

Selina, Sam and Mark left thirty minutes later. The many eyed Argus had a bit of car trouble but soon was able to drive to a bus station outside of Long Island. There Selina bought three tickets to Gotham City.

"Cat of Thieves and three of Fear." Sam was whispering to herself as the bus was pulling out of the station. Mark had fallen asleep three seconds into seating down. They were all seating in a quad seater, where two rows of chairs were facing each other.

"What?" Selina said absent mindedly. Sam was rubbing the dagger amulet again.

"I was just thinking; we already have the Cat of thieves. Now all we need to do is find the third member of fear." She sounded doubtful, unsure of herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Selina was picking up on something but couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Only that I am nervous to meet the Batman." Sam laughed "I grew up in Gotham. When I was seven, we started hearing reports of a winged bat monster tying up criminals and leaving them for the police. My mom said it was a ghost of the wronged, that it was getting revenge for all of Gotham's corruption. When I was ten, the 'Batman' toppled the mob."

"I remember." Selina leaned back and thought back to those days. "Joker, Black Mask and them hadn't moved in yet. I remember when I first saw him. I thought I was hallucinating. See some of Maroni's men had a few things valuable a girl could steal for they were shipping in. as I was making my way in; a shadow of a shadow flew over me. I thought it was the police, I panicked. Just froze. When I looked up, I almost pissed my pants. It looked like the biggest bat I have ever seen. Then it plowed into one of Maroni's goons and sent him flying. It was terrifying, seeing this thing with wings beat the crap out those guys. Then when the fight was over and the mobsters were all knocked out cold, I saw that it was just a suit. Like mine. The wings were a fantastic cape. He was covered in armor and a very scary looking mask. I was crouched above, I thought I concealed myself but he knew I was there somehow. He told be gone in the roughest voice I could imagine. Then from that… well it was hard not avoid him. He could smell a crime." Selina smiled brighter

"After that, I always ran into him. I thought my costume would protect me, like it did him, but he found out everything about me. Even sent me to Black Gate a few times. Girl's got to eat, but he never accepted it."

"And you still like him?" Selina was caught off guard by Sam's question.

"What? No!" Selina stammered "how- Why?"

Sam laughed softly and shrugged "Uncle Phobos taught us how to read fears. It isn't as good as if we were his kids, but it still works. You are afraid of losing him."

Selina never thought these kids could read her fears. It was something Batman did a lot. She could never seem to hide what she was thinking from him when they were forced to work with him. One of the main reasons Selina fell for him. Selina thought about all she had done, very subtlety just to get the Bats attention. Or at least that's how Hugo Strange had put it. Selina thought it was just to survive, but the more she looked at, the more she realized the insane psychiatrist was right. Many fears popped in Selina's brain. And Sam picked up on every one of them.

"You're getting more afraid that you'll lose him. He knows who you are but he hasn't told you who he is. You're afraid of losing it all." Sam stated.

Selina curled up in her seat. "Stop. That is…very creepy. You're starting sound like one of the bad guys in Gotham."

Sam giggled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that. But it's true."

Selina felt uncomfortable going in further with the subject. She just stared blankly at the passing trees and morning sunrise, the thoughts of her and the Batman working quietly in the back of her mind. For the next hour, the only activity was the whirr of the highway and bus, Marks occasional snore honk and the mummers of the other passengers.

A lot came up into Selina's mind though. When they arrive at Gotham, how will she attract the Bat's attention? She could always steal something. But the police will get involved. So maybe a mystery would work. Maybe. But the Joker would catch wind and find some way of following Batman and getting to her first. Selina thought harder and harder on how to get the Bat alone. But that wasn't the only problem. There was fact that he might not believe her. He's seen many false occults and out of hand science experiments. Batman may just think it is one of those. She hated this! If was a heist, this planning would be over in a matter of seconds and wrapped in a shiny bow. This wasn't. This was getting someone to trust her. And this someone trusted practically no one. She banged her head against the window. If she only knew where he hung upside down at night!

"Problems, Selina Kyle?" The man seated next to them suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He slumped over in his seat, you couldn't see his face. Mark woke up with a jolt and pulled out his twin tomahawks. Sam's dagger amulet was already in nun-chuck form. Selina had tight grip her whip that was hidden her backpack.

The man chuckled. "Come now, children, not everything in this world wants to kill you. Some of us want to help you." He met their gaze.

He was a handsome man; even the scars that lined his face looked attractive. He had olive skin and soft blue eyes. His sleek black hair was tied into a pony tail. He wore a nice black coat with khaki cargo pants and tan converse shoes.

"Who are you?" Selina asked roughly, trying to sound intimidating. The man laughed again, which didn't help.

"My name is Prometheus." Sam gasped. The man smiled even brighter at recognition.

"You-you're wanted by the gods! You fought with Kronos!" Sam sputtered. She flexed her nun chucks like she was ready to strike.  
"Now Sam, I am Titan. You can't kill me. And that thing with Kronos, water under the bridge. As long I don't come near the god ever again."

"So why are you here?" Mark asked. His knuckles were turning white from his vice grip on his tomahawks.

The Titan's face turned grieved "Dolus." Selina recognized the name immediately.

"He's the Titan from my dream!" she exclaimed,

Prometheus eyes widened in hope when Selina mentioned that. "Have you seen him? Do know where he is?"

Selina adverted her gaze. "Um no."

Prometheus deflated "Oh."

"You're worried about him. You fear for him." Sam guessed. Mark confirmed her suspicions. "Why?"

Prometheus sighed. "He is my son. Or at least my adopted son. I had raised him since he was a young Titan. Taught all I could. Even became trickier and craftier than me, even though my foresight allowed me to always win in our little practices. He is everything to me."

Selina brows furrowed, an anger in her chest. "Did you teach him to release monsters into a camp of kids to kidnap a little girl?"

Prometheus looked away this time. "No, I- he… we had a falling out. He's becoming dangerous."

"Really now." Mark huffed.

"You don't know what I mean." The Titan retorted with a sneer. "He is using his crafts for darker powers. Listening to darker voices. I warned him but he wouldn't listen. And when Zeus imprisoned her… well let's say he was very angry and unforgiving."

Selina was confused "Imprisoned who?"

A dark look clouded Prometheus's eyes "Apate, his wife. Dolus met her one day when he was doing a favor for Nyx. I told him not to go down to the Mansion of Night, but Dolus needed the money. Lost a bet with Tyche, owed her quite a lot. That's where he met her. Said she was more beautiful than Eris, Geras and all of Nyx's children combined. When she first came to visit us, I knew that pain awaited Dolus because of her. See Nyx's kids, they represent a darkness in the world. Geras, Old Age; Nemesis, revenge; Keres, violent deaths. Apate was deceit. But Dolus never believed that she would trick him. And for a while he was right. In fact they seemed to be in love, perfect for balancing each other out. Apate tried to trick Dolus a few times in fun, but he always saw through. Dolus, since I raised from basically a kid, was happy."

"What happened?" Mark asked, wide eyed.

"There are darker things than Kronos, boy. Apate's siblings were jealous of the couple. One night, they stole something sacred to Zeus and forged the blame on Apate. They concocted their false information well. Zeus was angry and he believed he caught his thief. The two claimed that Apate didn't do it, but since Apate was deceit, no one believed her and Dolus. Zeus wanted to spread her essence so she couldn't reform again, but for my sake, he agreed to lock her up on Olympus. Dolus was…well, like I said, angry at the Gods. By the time I learned it was a set up, it was too late; her sentence had been issued." Prometheus turned back to Selina. "I had proof, but by the time I acquired it, I had already sided with the Titans."

A small carry bag appeared in Prometheus's hand "Take this, it's the proof needed to set Apate free." Selina took the bag. It was light and didn't seem to carry much. She opened it. Inside was a mask.

"A mask?" she asked, puzzled. She pulled out the mask. It was one of those old Greek clay masks, the ones they used for theater. The whole face was white but the eyes were red. There were cracks starting from the right side. The face was one that said 'hehe. I did it and just got away with it.' You know, like twisted evil sneer of sheer joy.

"It is the mask of Momus, the god of blame and censure. Also of poets and writers. Only he could orchestrate such an illusion." The titan explained. "Present it to Zeus. But first you must complete your quest. It's the only way Zeus believe you over me. And convince Dolus that he doesn't need to do this, that there is still some justice on Olympus."

"Why? Why would help you?" Mark countered.

Prometheus smiled again. Selina was starting to hate that smile. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Plus I just helped you. Remember to read the note." And with that, the Titan was gone in a blink, like he never existed.

"Well, that was something." Sam commented. She swung her nun chucks back to amulet state. "Should we believe him?"

Selina stared at the mask. It was like looking at a great reminder of evil. If what Prometheus said was true, then an innocent can go free. But she wasn't quite so sure. "I don't know. But let's find out."

She dug into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. It was set of GPS coordinates along with a hand written message, _The waterfall is a ruse._

"What does that mean?" Mark asked with skepticism. Selina had a small clue.

"It's the entrance to the Batcave."


	7. Daughter of Falcone

well finally figured how to seperate scenes on this program without just using enter. sorry about that going to fix it.

* * *

Gotham City hadn't changed much since Sam last saw it. The old mix of great architecture and streaming people was still, as always, busy. The air smelled a bit cleaner though. People walked around a little safer. But there were still the gangs. Not the mobs, like the Falcones and Maronis, but the Masks. The Clowns, Black Mask's crew, the smaller Wonderlanders, they still fought for turf Gotham. At least they weren't fighting for control of Gotham. That fight had sailed long time ago. There was still the corruption, but it wasn't as bad when the criminals owned the city. But it still felt like home.

The bus dropped the trio off in Park Row. It was still as Sam remembered it. Middle class families lived here, more friendly neighbors. More likely to say hello here than get robbed. She grew up here. Her apartment was just a few blocks down. Her only friend Jeannie and Sam used to play tag up down the sidewalk. She missed those days. Living her, her mom's cooking; Jeannie… those days had long passed. She hadn't been here since she was ten, not since that day.

"Let's go check into a hotel." Selina suggested. She wore a ball cap low, covering her face. Sam's gut tightened; a fear of being seen popped into her mind. It was Selina's fear. Sam remembered that this was Catwoman, a wanted criminal, not just a daughter of Hermes.

"Go ahead." Sam said, looking down the street. "I'll find you later. There is someone I must see."

Selina looked skeptical. "Don't worry." Sam comforted "I'll be back before night fall. Plus I am a trained warrior."

"Alright." Selina agreed. "But before _night._" Selina and Mark split up form Sam. They went down to the Silverton Hotel. Sam went east.

It was the Herisk Complex, third floor, room 324. Hopefully she was still here. The Herisk was a simple medium sized skyscraper. Tan, concrete and plenty of windows. It still smelled of Alaska and old carpet. Sam even recognized the doorman. "Mr. Harris!" she said with a smile.

Mr. Harris was the black version of Santa, right down to the beard. He was probably sixty now, long fluffy beard and a warm smile. "Well, well, well. The prodigal daughter returns. Morning, Samantha Falcone. The Police said you were dead, killed by that monster"

Hearing her last name wasn't pleasant for her, brought back memories when she and her mom were hiding from her grandfather. But she kept her brave happy face. "I'm a Falcone, hiding is what we do best sometimes. Now, is Jeannie here?"

Her gut tightened again, a dread of heartbreak pounded in her heart. Mr. Harris's eyes saddened. What was wrong? What is Jeannie? Sam wanted to ask these questions but held her tongue.

"Yeah, she is still here. She changed, Sam, grew older." Mr. Harris warned.

Sam just smiled back. "It's ok. I'm an old friend."

Mr. Harris returned the smile, a hope in his eyes. "Well, off you go, Ms. Falcone." He opened the door into the Complex.

Sam hadn't seen her friend in six years. When Sam was younger, a lot of kids felt uneasy around Sam. Now she couldn't blame them, being the daughter of Deimos, but back then… she always thought it was because of her last name. The Falcones tended want respect and be treated like kings, like her uncle Alberto. But all she and her mom wanted was to be normal, away from the Falcone legacy. Alberto used to always remind her that she was child of the mob and still belonged to it. Sam hated that. She just wanted to be normal. And Jeannie was only one to treat her that way. Whether it was out of compassion or ignorance, Sam didn't care. She had a friend. And they had so much fun together, like the night the two of them snuck out one night and scared the pants off of any that dared. Or the time they put a thousand fake real looking spiders on the third grade teacher's desk.

Those were the good days. Jeannie seemed like such a good soul, what could go wrong. When Sam knocked on the door, she was starting to get it.

"I'll be back, Ryan!" it was Jeannie's voice, only older and much higher. Sam was surprised she heard it all over the some rap music with one time cuss words every second.

The door cracked a little bit. The lock chain was on. "Yes?" it was Jeannie, sixteen but Jeannie. Her blond hair was shoulder length, with pink highlights in it. Deep blue massacre matched her eyes. What really stood out was the bold red lipstick.

"Jeannie?" Sam asked, hoping her old friend would remember her.

It dawned on Jeannie who was at her door. "Sam!" she quickly closed the door and undid the chain lock. She gave Sam one of the biggest hugs in the world. It almost crushed Sam's lungs.

"Can't…breathe" Sam rasped out. Jeannie let go, allowing Sam to catch her breath. Then Sam gave her a less threatening hug. "I missed you so much!"

"So have I!" Jeannie replied "I thought you were died, after what happened…"

"I managed to escape from all of that. Been hiding ever since."

"Hey, Babe, what is going on?" another voice, a male voice, asked, the music stopped. A football player looking guy came out of hallway, in nothing but his boxers, phone in one hand. Then Sam noticed that Jeannie was wearing just a t-shirt and underwear. Were they just about to have sex? Oh boy.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the football player yelled at Sam "Get it out!"

"No, Ryan sweetie, this is my friend Sam. She's cool. I haven't seen in a long time, we will do it in a bit." Jeannie pleaded.

Ryan's look turned cold. "I don't care if she is your cousin! Leave!" Sam was really starting to not like this guy. She was getting tempted to use the steel blade of her nun chucks.

"But Ryan, please…." Ryan smacked Jeannie, dead on the temple with his back hand. Jeannie collapsed into the couch, sobbing. Anger rose in Sam's chest. Ryan grabbed Sam by the arm tightly. He expected her to play the wimp doll card and be scared. So unlike Sam.

She put her first kick into his ribs then to his crotch. Ryan doubled over in pain, clutching his crotch. "You like to hit the weak, huh. Like for people to fear you, huh?" Sam spat.

"BITCH!" he got up quickly and rushed for Sam. She easily sidestepped him. Even the youngest kids at Half-Blood could take him on. Now time to work the terror.

Sam felt the dark aura grow around her, the Winds of Terror. The room seemed darker, the air colder and electric. Whispers crept passed, murmuring softly and frighteningly. Ryan's eyes grew wild in fear. Sam focused all her energy on the jerk. Ryan was starting to cry now.

"NO! Please!" he screamed. The air turned into fog; evil faces with sharp teeth whirling around. They all whispered on thing. 'Leave'. They focused on Ryan, gnarling and gnashing at him. A dark spot appeared on his lower crotch of his boxers and a steady stream of piss watered the floor.

"Leave!" Sam yelled, her voice turning to that of a thousand dark female voices speaking at once. She looked scary now too. Her hair stood up, her eyes were cold and like death. Ryan bolted for the door. In fact he ran into it, dropping his phone. He grabbed it quickly and flew out of the door, slamming it against the wall.

Sam calmed down. The lights returned to normal and air warmed up. Sam's hair laid flat and her eyes returned to their nice warm gaze. The fog dissipated.

"S-s-s-Sam?" Jeanie was curled against the couch, a fresh bruise on her face. She looked terrified of Sam. Immediately Sam was flustered, confused on what to say.

"Sshh! Sshh! It's ok Jeanie. I'm still Sam." Sam comforting wasn't working. Jeanie was trying to crawl into the couch. Sam was mentally kicking herself for using her abilities instead of just busting that jerks face in. but she enjoyed every minute of scaring that punk, though it wasn't helping her relationship with Jeannie.

"Y-y-you one of those freaks, is that he did to you?" Jeannie spat out the word freak. "T-t-tr-rying to take over the world, have devil powers." She sounded scared as hell.

Sam shook her head. "No, No, No. the masks, they want the world they can't even see. Their abilities are unnatural." Sam reasoned.

"What about your abilities? How are they natural?" Jeannie questioned.

Sam swallowed nervously and sat down on the couch. "My Father." Jeannie perked up. She always wanted know who Sam's father was. Now Sam was going to tell her the truth, even though Sam didn't want to. a look of a horrible realization was in Jeannie's eyes "You're not saying that…"

Sam looked Jeannie Right in the eye. "No! God No! My father is Deimos, God of Terror."

Jeannie laughed hard, like was just a dream. "God? Did what happened to you and your mom really make you crazy?"

"Jeannie! I'm telling the truth!" Sam argued back. Jeannie got up from the couch and paced around.

"I should call Arkham; see if they lost one of their that where your grandfather put you" Jeannie sounded mad, but it was a mask. Sam could feel her fear. She was afraid that Sam was telling the truth. Or it was that Sam was made into a monster like Clayface.

"You're scared that I am one the freaks out there. I am a demigod. A daughter of the Greek gods. My father is Deimos, the god of Terror, son of Ares, god of war and brother of Phobos, god of fear. It may be coincidence of my heritage and my mom's death, but I'm not crazy!" Jeannie's fear was now shown on her face. Sam gave her a big hug, this time of comfort. "Jeannie, I am not crazy."

"What happened to you, girl? How did this happen to you?"

"I told you. My father claimed me." Jeannie stepped back and gave her a glare.  
"Your dad? Demeoss?"

"Deimos. Yes, he is one of the Olympian Gods."

"So they are still around, Zeus, Hades, Hercules and all that?"

"Oh, there is so much to explain" Sam smiled more brightly than she had for six years. Until she stepped in a puddle of pee. She frowned "after we clean that up."

"Agreed"

* * *

Sam got in around ten o'clock. Selina was just sitting on one of the two twin beds. Mark was sleeping in the other. That boy loved to sleep. The room was nice. Just a typical hotel room, vague wallpaper, old as Reagan TV, weird bedcovers.

"You're late." Selina commented. Sam groaned.

"You're not going to fuss at me are you?" Sam had a sense of dread whenever it came to arguments. It reminded her of her mom.

Selina shook her head. "No. in fact I envy you. I have almost no one in this town and the ones I can relate to may be killed because of me."

Sam felt a bit guilty about that. Selina had lost a lot in this city. Well, so had Sam. "It's ok. You have a new family now."

Selina smiled at the prospect. She kept on flipping through the channels tell a news report caught her eye. "Sam?!"

Sam was wide eyed, gaze glued to the TV. Even Mark woke up. "What is... Sammy is that you?"

It was picture of a ten year old Sam, from an AMBER alert photo. Sam couldn't believe this. Under the picture, the captions screamed at her. Being a child of the god of terror, fear was something they controlled, not felt. But Sam was, for the second time of her life, deathly afraid. The reporter's words only filled her with more dread.

_"… Samantha Paris Falcone had been thought to be missing till recently. Samantha was granddaughter of Carmine Falcone, the notorious mob boss that was taken down five years ago. She and her mother, Kitrina Falcone, tried to live separate lives form the infamous family life of the Falcones. But their name did not protect them when they were both captured in 2008 by Jonathon Crane, better known as the Scarecrow. Kitrina was found dead in this abandon apartment room in the Bowery, next to the Gotham Historical Museum. Crane was illegally experimenting with dangerous chemicals to induce fear to see what fear did to someone at the worst level; he's whole criminal life's work. Carmine stopped at nothing to find his granddaughter but with no luck. It was believed Crane had either dumped her body or kept her as a sick side experiment. The world had believed she was dead."_

The images of her past, of her grandfather, and her mother overwhelmed her with a flood of emotions, sadness, sorrow, pain, anger and hate seethed inside her, swirling around like maelstrom. What really topped the cake was the footage of her in Jeannie's apartment. When Sam unleashed her father's powers onto Ryan, the whole world could see it.

_"But it now seems Samantha is alive. And from this shocking footage, terrifying. It seems that somehow Samantha can create this horrifying effect. Leaving the question 'is this one of Scarecrow's tricks or something he created?' And now to on the ground with the victim of this terrifying episode."_

The scene switched to Ryan, who was thankfully full dressed. His full name was Ryan Blake. He was describing the incident to an on scene reporter. It was like watching a horror movie for the ghosts.

_"Suddenly it felt like everything was getting darker and scarier. This girl, well, she looked like something from a horror movie. Then there were all these faces, with fangs, like a vampire you know. They clawed at me, and I just wanted to get out. I didn't even start it, you know, just trying to protect my girlfriend. She won't even talk to me now, you know. This chick, like, possessed her or something. It's even crazy that I videoed it"_ the scene shifted over to the studio, a picture of Sam form the video in the upper right-hand corner _"Police are asking for anyone who has information on this girl. Samantha Falcone, if you are watching this, please, turn yourself in, so the good citizens of Gotham cure you."_

Sam switched off the TV, her heart racing, her breath in shallow bursts. Selina leaned over Sam. "Falcone? How?"

Indeed. How was Gotham able to see that what she did in that video? It would have been blocked by the Mist. Unless… "Guys, I think the Mist is starting to crumble."

* * *

Alone in his cave, he watched the report. He seen Scarecrow do this kind of stuff with drugs, but this was something on a mental level. He had never seen anything like this and if Scarecrow was behind it, he was going do everything in his power to stop it. Which was a lot, since after all, he was Batman.


	8. Shadow of the Bat

Sam!" Selina called for the third time. This time it worked. Since shutting off the TV, Sam had been off in a daze, her eyes wide in dread. "Huh?"

"Samantha Paris Falcone?" Selina couldn't believe it. Even now, the Falcones were like royalty and she was sitting right next to one.

"Don't treat me any different. Please." Sam pleaded. "My mom wanted to get away from that life after I was born. We tried to. But then…." Her voice slipped off, a pain in the edge.

"Scarecrow." Selina said. That evil Son of a bitch. One of Selina least favorite masks. Unfortunately that psychotic bastard hasn't been caught yet, but his victims still pop up from time to time. All looked they had been scared to death, literally. Even Selina was once held in his clutches, an experience she never wanted to go through again. Selina reached down and held Sam close. "It's ok, we're family now. You said that yourself. We're demigods remember."

Sam smiled halfheartedly. Mark sat next to his sister. "I'm your brother. I would never leave you."

Sam smiled even brighter. "Thanks guys." The sound of police sirens killed the mood.

Selina peeked out the window. Three flashing cop cars were parked outside the door. "Come on" She yelled "up the fire escape!"

Sam and Mark grabbed their backpacks as Selina busted the window. The alarm went off immediately, a very loud beeping noise. "Hurry!" Selina rushed.

Sam and Mark quickly scrambled up the Fire escape and onto the roof. "Where now?" Mark asked, very worried. Selina pointed to another building roof to their left, a bit lower than them.

"You expected us to jump?!" Sam said.

"Only if you don't want to get caught!" Sam shrugged her nervous aside and followed Selina. Selina launched herself into the air in a perfect gymnast form. Sam wasn't as graceful. After propelling herself off the edge of the roof, Sam flailed around like a scared idiot. The landing wasn't smooth either. Pain shot up through her ankles, making her scream. Damn, that hurt. But Sam forced herself to get up.

"Mark! Jump!" Selina yelled. Sam looked back to see her brother still on the other rooftop, looking scared as hell. "Mark! Come on! I'll catch you!" Mark gulped and jumped. It wasn't a far jump but it sure did look scary. And Selina did catch him. It was more of a landed on top of, but it still counted.

"Let's get out of here." Selina whispered, taking off for this building's fire escape. The two Deimos children followed. After a fear motivated quick climb down, the three were in an alley between two other buildings, the full moon shining down on them.

Then a shadow flew over them, a shadow of a bat. It was the Batman. May be they didn't need Prometheus's help after all.

Batman landed in front of them, the darkness radiating his terrifying presence. The moon stood behind him, making nothing but a black silhouette. Selina wasn't scared; she's seen the act before. Only a superstitious goon would pee his pants. Sam and Mark looked excited to see the Bat. But Selina knew he never just make a fan call.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Batman" she mocked, like they have done a thousand times.

The Batman slowly and menacingly approached them. "What are you doing Selina?"

"Not letting you take these children." She retorted. She gripped her whip's handle. Batman shifted to the side, ready to fight. But Sam grabbed her arm. "It's useless, Selina. The Celestial bronze will just pass right throw him. It can't hurt mortals"

Sam stepped forward. "We have been looking for you."

The Bat grunted "and what does Scarecrow want?"

Anger took over Sam. The light of the moon darkened as the air grew colder and chilling. A light blue wispy fog swirled around them. Hardened faces of skulls in Greek war helmets stared intently down at them. Mark and Sam both looked different. It was as if they were silhouettes against the light no matter how you looked at them.

"How dare you mention that monster?!" Sam yelled; her voice sounded like it was a hundreds of dark voices. This is exactly what happened on the video. "He slaughtered my mother in the name of fear! He knew nothing of true fear!"

Batman looked unsettled but he stood his ground. "Samantha Falcone, I want to help you. Maybe we can reverse what Scarecrow did to you."

It was Mark's turn to yell. "This is a gift from your father! There is nothing you can do!"

Batman tilted his head "Your father?"

Sam and Mark spoke in unison, the faces in the clouds spoke to. "Our father is Deimos, God of the Terrors!"

Batman's gazed hardened. Selina could tell he wasn't buying it. "Bats! Listen to them! We were sent to find you! A cat of thieves and three of fear. You are the third member of fear!"

He still didn't buy it. He was staring intensively at Sam and Mark. They were both still in full blown creepy mode. "Sam! Mark! Calm down!" Selina had to get them to calm down. They looked at her like she was their enemy.

"Sam! Mark! It's me, Selina!" then the fog started to drift away. Light returned and the air warmed up.

"Sorry." Sam apologized. "Whenever someone brings up that creep, I get angry. And when I do that, Mark gets sucked in."

Selina grabbed her shoulder. "It's ok. But we have a quest remember."

Batman stepped forward. "What was that?" he was still in interrogation mode. Always cold and hard.

"The Winds of Terror" Mark explained "Sometimes we demigods inherit some of what our parents can do." The Bat was still stone cold.

"He doesn't believe you." Selina observed. Sam nodded. "I can tell. I don't feel any Fear of truth in him."

"I can help with that!" a new voice echoed through the alley. Standing behind was a blonde man in a denim jacket, white shirt and dark blue jeans. He had fluffy blond hair and smug look on his face. Selina recognized him instantly. "Dolus." She growled.

Dolus smiled the creepiest smile ever "Very good, and you must be the demigod that killed that poor brute Calibos. Good riddance anyway, but I heard that the four of you come to stop me. Now that I can't have."

"Prometheus wanted us to tell you that we can free your wife. He has proof that it wasn't her fault." Sam gambled.

Dolus sneered "Prometheus can keep it! There is no justice on Olympus! Zeus would never free her if you tried to" he smiled again. "But I will get Apate back. But you won't be stopping me. I hear the Mist is breaking up. Good. Maybe that Batman won't mistake these for bulldozers." Dolus opened a cracked wooden box. A dark green glowed through the cracks. Several something fell out. "Enjoy!" and in flash he was gone, just like his mentor.

"Um, Guys?" Mark squeaked. Whatever Dolus dumped out of the box was growing. And growing. They were scorpions. Three of them, with all black body and red eyes. They were growing so big that the alleyway was too small for them. The scorpion monster piled on top of each other.

"Scorpiochs!" Sam proclaimed. "Bane of the ancient deserts."

"Well now they are our Bane! Run!" Selina ordered. Even Batman obeyed. They fled the opposite way of the massive Scorpiochs and spilled into an abandoned parking lot. It wasn't used for years. The grass grew tall through old cracks. High walls and buildings blocked them in. the only out was guarded by giant scorpions.

"Guess we have to fight." Sam observed. She twirled her dagger amulet into her bladed nun chucks. Mark pulled out his boomerang tomahawks and Selina lashed out her whip. The Bat took a defensive stance, his eyes white. In his fancy detective mode, analyzing the Scorpiochs' weaknesses. "Oracle, Come in. I need you to send Nightwing and Robin, with the B-bomb." He said into his ear.

Sam gave him a sideways glance. "Oracle, like the Oracle of Delphi? OUR Oracle of Delphi?"

Bat gave her a confused look. "No. it's just Oracle. And she is not from Delphi."

There was a terrible metal crash as the first Scorpioch busted out into the parking lot, pushing a dumpster away. Mark threw his tomahawks. The sliced two the first's biggest eyes and returned. The Scorpioch reared back in pain, crashing into the second that was trying to crawl over the first.

"Under the stomach and around the base of the Pincer!" Batman shouted. "That's where they're weakest!"

Selina eyed the smallest Scorpioch's pincer. She swung her whip and wrapped it around the base. The Scorpioch screeched with a creepy metallic voice as the Celestial Bronze stung his skin. With a big tug, Selina tore loose the whip, slicing the skin till it was only holding on by a thread. "Mark!"

Mark flung his right tomahawk. It sliced through the last of the muscle with ease. The pincer crashed into the broken concrete ground.

The second Scorpioch used his pincer immediately. Selina back-hand springed out the way as it pierced the ground. Sam rushed up from behind her and started hacking away at the pincer. The Scorpioch snapped at Sam with its claws. Selina lashed her whip around the one of the claws and jerked on it. It caught the Scorpioch off guard and made him trip onto his back, tearing away the pincer on his own. Sam jumped onto his stomach and drove the Celestial Bronze dagger into the head of the Scorpioch. It squealed in terror and pain then finally went limp. One down, two to go.

Batman was disorientating the third largest Scorpioch with his electric gun thingy. Each electro blast made the Scorpioch more and more disorientated, as the Bat crept forward. The Scorpioch swept down with his tail, knocking Batman off of his feet. Selina's whip latched onto the Scorpioch's pincer. She yanked it back, the beast stumbling forward.

Batman threw a batarang down into the Scorpioch's snapping mandibles. The scorpion didn't even notice it till it blew up in his mouth. The Scorpioch shrieked in horror, half of its face gone, but it was not down.

"These things will kill us before we can kill them!" Mark exclaimed as he and Sam fought off the tailless Scorpioch's pinchers.

Then both Scorpiochs rocked back violently, massive holes in their back from twin explosions. The pair contorted three times before thy fell to the ground their bodies dissolving into dust. Overhead, a jet streaked by. It was the Bat Wing. "There's the back up." Selina commented.

"What just happened" Bat asked about the dissolving trio of giant scorpions.

"They went back to Tartarus. Good thing that whoever Dolus is working for hasn't over turned that yet." Sam explained.

"And what is happening here?" Batman's cold hard gaze turned to Selina.

"That is what we are trying to explain." She replied. "We need you to help save the world I guess, whether you believe in the Olympians or not."

His eyes narrowed "I don't believe in fairy tales, but if any more of those monsters are crawling around, I will help you stop them."


	9. Dreams of Battle Monsters

ok since I going on a mission trip to belize, this will be my last post till late febuary. ENJOY!

* * *

"So you are saying that there are the Greek Gods out there, moved here to America?" Nightwing Questioned. Robin and Nightwing joined Batman, Selina, Sam and Mark in the abandoned parking lot only two hours earlier after blowing huge holes into giant scorpions. And it taken nearly two hours to explain everything that was going on, including the prophecy.

"Yes" Sam answered "And they still have children with mortals. We demigods are the result."

"And you are the children of the fear god." Robin said

"Terror. Uncle Phobos rules over fear. Dad rules over Terror." Mark corrected.

"So why do you need me?" Batman asked. He had been brooding quietly in the shadow this whole time.

"A cat of thieves and three of fear. I am the cat of thieves" Selina replied "Sam and Mark are two of fear, you are the third."

"How do you know that for certain?" he stepped into the light. "How can you be so sure it is me?"

Selina hadn't thought of that. She was so sure it was the Bat because he radiated fear. Now she was starting to question herself. If it wasn't Batman then who was it? Who else used fear? Wait there was one… No, not him. Never him. It had to be the Bat.

"I just know it all right." Selina retorted "the prophecy says we face an enemy only we can sneer. We need your help. You saw those Scorpiochs and Sam's power. You shouldn't be able to see that. The Mist is falling down. We need to stop it."

Batman sniffed "I will help you, but I need your fall cooperation."

"YES!" Sam and Mark exclaimed at the same time with overzealous glee. Selina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Batman shrugged and walked over to where the Scorpiochs dissolved at and knelt down. "What are you doing?" Selina asked

"Trying to understand what those things were and what happened to them. Maybe if I can find I a few trace elements, we can learn more about who is doing this." He replied coldly. He touched his comm piece, "Oracle, get me everything you can about a Dolus." Sam and Mark laughed.

"This isn't something you can explain with your science, Batman." She giggled. "Those were Scorpiochs, Banes of the Ancient Desert. They are monsters, archetype forces. At least that's what Chiron calls monsters."

"This isn't a fantasy." Batman retorted softly. Sam knelt down next to him.

"No, this is real life. There is a world hidden underneath what you perceive as the real one. Monsters dissipate after death and return to Tartarus, the pit and home state of all monsters. They reform their and come back, sometimes slowly or they can reappear the next day." Sam answered back. "And as for Dolus, you won't find him using mortal devices. He is the apprentice of Prometheus, the Titan of Forethought. He will see you coming."

"Prometheus?" Batman quoted with a raised eyebrow. Selina knew what he was thinking. "No, not that Prometheus, the other one, you know the one that…" Selina was lost for words. She really didn't know all that much about Monsters and Titans, only the basics.

"The Titan that gave humanity fire." Sam answered for her. "Anyway, we need a way to find Dolus or who is working for." She turned to Selina. "Do you think Prometheus might have given us away to find him?"

Selina opened up the backpack. "Nothing but this Momus mask and the coordinates to the Batcave."

"What?!" Robin and Nightwing asked at the same time. Selina held out the note so they can see. "Prometheus wanted for us to find yall."

Batman huffed "it's not the coordinates to the Batcave."

Now, Selina was confused. Did Prometheus give the false information? "so if it's not to the Batcave, then where to?"

Robin held up an IPhone like device. "It's just somewhere along the coast, near the Sprang River. Nothing there but falls and woods. Maybe you shouldn't trust this other Prometheus." He handed the device to Batman, with a sly grin in his face. Brat.

"It's almost morning" Batman noted. The first rays of light were poking up behind the skyline. Mark yawned. Then Sam yawned. "It looks like you need some rest."

"How? Sam's face is splattered all over the evening news. Where are we going to stay?" Selina questioned forcefully.

"Go to the High Point Inn over in Diamond District." Nightwing suggested. "The Greenwoods never watch TV and barely believe what they see in the newspaper. Thinks the government trying to control their minds that way. They won't question you."

"Diamond District's pretty expensive to stay." Selina commented. Sam pulled out a gold card. "Covered. All quests are funded by Tribute of Hades."

"Why didn't we use that before?" Selina asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Hades isn't so willing to pay tribute and eases off any which way he can. So the money, while vast, is limited."

"Let's go then." Selina said. She was feeling extremely tired after not getting any sleep last night. The three trudged off to the wealthier side of Gotham while the Bats disappeared via usual methods.

It may have been a three hour tour or just an hour but Selina was too tired to tell. The sun was just peeking out from the rooftops as streets filled with people who worked in the day as they entered the High Point Inn. It was a quaint fifty's feel hotel with blue flower wallpaper and green shag carpet. The three demigods worked up just enough strength to order a room up on the third and collapse onto their beds in deep sleep. But with sleep also come with dreams.

* * *

It was a huge cave. By huge Selina meant it can fit two football fields. Torches hung from everywhere and sunlight peaked threw a giant waterfall. But that wasn't the interesting part. It was the all the… things gathered in the middle of the cave.

There were around fifty of them encamped in the cave. Most of them looked like male soldiers, just milling about the cave doing their thing. Except they all looked the same. They were all around eight feet tall with lots of muscles, bald head, clenched tight square jaw and red eyes. And the worst part about them was that they had every weapon they could strap to them. Swords, daggers, axes, shields, pistols, AKs, rocket launchers, you name it, they were carrying it. And none of them spoke a word. Except they all yelled like marine jarheads at one another. All the screaming was making Selina's head hurt. Then she heard actual talking.

Like something was pulling her, Selina saw a woman split between two other shadow selves chained to a regular sized golden apple sat high on a pedestal. The woman looked broke and lost of will to fight, two burned out torches laid by her side. A green cloud swirled around the apple like a drain sucking all the water into the apple. On the side of the apple were some words in Greek that Selina easily translated. "To the Fairest." Now who would write that on an apple?

"What's the matter, Hecate?" someone said, not one of the Jarhead clones. This monster was a cross between a man and a suit of Greek armor. He looked like the black armor plating was fused his ashen skin on his chest, overly long forearms legs and head like a Greek helmet should look like. Even the Greek war skirt looked attached at the hip. His eyes burned with fire. He wore a cape made of fused swords and daggers. "Losing your will to fight now that your precious Mist is draining from the air." He sneered maliciously. Funny, in the background of his voice were the cries of pain and the sounds of battle, swords clashing and gunfire.

The woman looked up at him with all of her faces, each with the same notion of anger and seething hate. "Careful Homados, Hecate is still pretty powerful." Someone else said. It was woman. She looked like the first one, same ashen skin and fused armor, but her plume was tied in a ponytail. She wore the same bladed cape. Her eyes were full of a certain caution, as if she was still deciding who would kill her or not.

The first returned to one of the campfires. In fact they're five of the living armor warriors around the fire; two male, three female. Each was covered in scars and had different looks in their eyes. One of the girls had a hardened fury that reminded Selina of the battle look Batman got in his eyes. The girl next to her wad a wild look in her eyes, like the Joker's. The other guy looked confused. In fact his cape was a bit longer, with more blades sticking out of it in uniformed points.

"What's the matter, Palioxis?" the first one joked, the battle noise still in the background of his voice "can't have some fun before we join Mother?"

"Hecate is the goddess of magic and the Mist. She still has a little magic left. I wouldn't be surprised to find you turned into a pumpkin by morning, Homados." Palioxis retorted.

"I just don't understand why we don't storm Olympus now! The Apple is ready. Let's go!" the wild eyed one encouraged. There was something in the back of her voice too, like the sounds of a charging front line.

"Because, Proioxis," the women with the hardened eyes answered. Like the others, war cries echoed in the back of her speech. "The Mist is almost all the way down. And when the mortals see what's really out there, the Apple will grow in even more power. Even more powerful than Zeus's master bolt."

Proioxis grinned evilly. "I like the sound of that. Show Ares who really are the gods of war."

The confused one looked up "Huh, what about the air?" Selina could tell he wasn't really that bright. There were the cries of chaos underneath his voice.

The others laughed "nothing about the air, Kydoimos."

"We leave for Mount Kyxis tomorrow, then after that the Makhai will be rulers as Gods of War and chaos and strife will rule supreme!" Hard-look lady finished.

"Great speech, Alala, but who is going to guard Hecate while we are gone?" Homados asked.

Alala rolled her eyes. "The Hysminai will guard her till the Apple is done. They are capable of defending it from any god, especially with the Apple nearby."

"What of the demigods Dolus warned about?" Palioxis asked. Selina couldn't hear it the first time but concern was behind her voice.

"With any luck, Dolus's Scorpiochs took care of them." Alala replied.

"I love this place." Kydoimos said, getting off topic, looking up at the ceiling. "You can drop a bomb in the city and every one panics still. Gotham is my kind of place." The others laughed. They were in Gotham! Where?!

"This is where the Mist is strongest. Hecate's special city." They all turned to the chained goddess. Hecate spat at them. They laughed again over the sound of the water fall. Wait…waterfall? Why was that familiar? What was it? The words floated back to her_, the waterfall is a ruse…_

It all clicked in Selina's brain as she woke up.

* * *

"AH!" Selina sat up in her bed. It was almost noon. Sam and Mark were still asleep, deep in the sea blue comforters of the queen bed. Selina rubbed her eyes awake. She had been asleep what five hours before she woke up. Maybe it was just a dream and she was being paranoid. Then Calibos's snarling face sprang into the forefront of her mind. Nope this was real.

The waterfall is a ruse. That's what that meant. It wasn't the entrance to the Batcave at all. It was to where they had to go next.

Selina quickly hopped out of bed and thrown on her clothes. "Sam, Mark, wake up!" She whispered loudly as she clipped her whip, Oedetorus, to her side. "Wake Up!"

The two siblings rose groggily. "What is it?"

"I know what the coordinates that Prometheus gave us mean." Selina answered. "and I know what causing the Mist to fall."

Sam and Mark moved at normal speed as they got dressed. Mark even turned the TV. The news was on, showing pictures of monsters in the background. The Caption, "we are not alone" made Selina's stomach drop.

_"… What seemed to be ordinary citizens and animals have turned out to be beasts and creatures of legend. Global unrest and turmoil is spreading as concern of what these beasts may do next. Local governments are focusing their military at home in order to face whatever threat these creature might pose…"_ Selina turned of the TV. "Time to go. We need Batman. "

"I will contact him!" Sam rushed into the bathroom.

"How?" Selina was confused.

"Iris message!" she said. Turning on the shower, Sam opened a window and reflected the sunlight off of a hand held mirror. A small rainbow appeared on the tile wall. Handing the mirror to Mark, she pulled out a golden coin from her pocket. _"Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."_ Sam flicked the coin into the rainbow. It disappeared into it. "Show me Batman!"

The rainbow flickered and shimmered, the image replaced by a shot of Batman, still in costume, watching several different monitors, all with reports of monsters. "BATMAN!" Mark yelled.

The Bat jumped, turning around with fierce look in his eyes. "What the… How?"

"Iris message, I guess" Selina replied. "Remember the coordinates that we thought lead to your 'cave'. Well they don't they lead to another cave. And here is the interesting part. There is an army there. They're guarding something called the Apple. It's what's destroying the Mist and becoming a pretty powerful weapon. I heard that will become more powerful than the master bolt or whatever that is."

Batman frowned, which hard to do for him since he was always frowning. "The Master Bolt?"

Sam answered "its Zeus symbol of power. That bolt is what all other lightning bolts re patterned off of. The bolt itself has more destruction power than fifty nukes. If this Apple is more powerful than that then I have no idea what its destructiveness can do."

Selina held up the coordinates to the image. "Meet us here and bring everything you can. This army is a bit… hell warrior like."

The Bat nodded "Alright. But only since this Apple is dangerous."

Then the image collapsed. Selina stood up. "all right" she said, with some worry in her voice "let's do this." Even though she didn't know how.

"Selina" Sam grabbed her arm. "What kind of army is waiting for us?"

"Imagine that jarhead in every 80's movie and multiply him by eight." Selina answered as they headed out the door. "And there are fifty of them out there."

"Well this is going to be fun." Mark gulped.

Selina white knuckled Oedetorus "Yep, what every girl wants to do for a vacation plan."


	10. Predator

And we are Back! Enjoy!

* * *

"Well this looks like the place." Selina noted. It was midday as the three trekked deep into the Sharp National Woods. The sun peaked through the heavy foliage. A dozen or so meters away the waves crashed into the rocky coast, echoing through the trees.

On their right the Sprang River's Triple Head Falls roared as it gushed hundreds of gallons into the lower river that fed the sea. It was the middle fall that Selina was paying attention too. She could barely make out the outline of a small cave entrance.

"Where are people?" Mark asked. His tomahawks were firmly gripped in his hands, ready to throw down. Selina also noted the strange state that no one was around. Usually Triple Head had few people visiting the falls, especially since it was summer and people would cool off in the pool below them.

"It feels like people are being diverted away." Sam remarked. She too had Panikos in bladed nun chuck form. The three stalked closer to the fall.

"Part of Mist magic is fear. I can since that fear. It's like a fear of not being able to leave that is going out." Sam explained.

Selina gulped. How many times had she been bent on stealing something but suddenly deciding against it? If it was done by this Mist, who knows what else it influenced?

"Ok, more important question where is Batman?" Mark restated.

"Right here." a gruff voice sounded behind them. The Batman was standing on a rock that jutted out over the river. Selina didn't take the time to wonder why she never noticed him. He appeared and disappeared like a shadow all the time, one of his many trademarks. Batman stepped off his rock and joined up with the demigods.

"Have you gone in yet?" Selina asked. Batman shook his head.

"My scans are picking up around sixty heat signatures in there" he explained. "The entrance seems to be guarded but there is a way up through a tunnel on the top of the falls."

"Let's do this." Selina encouraged, not half convinced though. Why was she doing this?

The tunnel Batman led them to was small, narrow and overgrown with foliage. Selina and the Bat had to squeeze through the dark passage way. Soon the tunnel opened up to a small cliff barely able to fit all four of them. Below were the Jarheads, the Hysminai, still yelling at each other and sharping or cleaning their many weapons. The Mahkai, however, were gone.

"They look friendly." Sam noted. "How are we supposed to beat them? They look like they want a straight up fight."

"That's a lot of bears." Batman said all of a sudden. Selina was confused. Bears? Could he not see the Hysminai? "Um Batman now may not be a good time to start with the wise cracks."

Sam slapped her forehead. "It's the Mist!" she pointed to the right of her. The three formed goddess was still chained to the golden apple. The green clouds were still being sucked down into the apple. "All the Mist is being drawn into this room that makes it thicker than normal. Where are the vials?"

Selina reached into her bag and pulled out one full of a white liquid. She handed over to Batman. "Here, you need to take this."

Batman picked up the syringe with care "what's in it?"

Selina shrugged. "I don't know, but it will enable you see through the Mist."

The Bat hesitated for a moment then plunged the syringe in his neck and pushed the concoction in. the Bat all of a sudden glowed with a white aura and stumbled back into the tunnel. Selina followed him out of the cave and into the woods just outside the entrance.

"You ok?" Selina asked. Batman coughed violently, kneeling to earth. Selina laid her hands on him.

"That takes some getting used to." He replied. He lifted his head and met her gaze, holding it for several seconds. Selina adverted her eyes after a while. Her cheeks burned red. Damn! Why did she have such a big crush on the brooding one?

"Come on. We got a job to do." Selina helped him to his feet. She noticed him staring at her. "What?"

"Since are you ready to risk your life nothing?" he asked, a bit more softly than he ever said before to anyone. Selina didn't answer. Not because she didn't want to but because she didn't know. Not yet at least. She just slipped back into the tunnel, Batman in tow.

"That's a lot Soldiers." Batman commented, just noticing the Hysminai. "We can't take them head on. We need to do this quietly." Batman pulled something out of his belt. It was three Bluetooth earpieces. "Take these, one of us needs to stay up and call out strays so we can each take them on quietly. Stick to the edges and shadows. If we are seen it's all over."

The demigods each grabbed an ear piece. "I'll stay. I don't think my tomahawks would like these guys very much." Mark smiled halfheartedly.

"Alright." Sam agreed. The trio of Sam, the Bat and Selina made their way off the cliff and down to the cavern floor.

The Hysminai had set up tents since Selina's dream. The tents looked like they were made out of flattened pieces of various armors from all time periods and tent feet high. The Hysminai were still huddling around their campfires except for a few that milled around the edges guarding the camp and their prisoner. Selina crept along silently along to the left of their decent, trying desperately to avoid the super soldiers.

"Can every one hear me?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Sam whispered. Selina gave a thumb up to cliff. She didn't hear anything from the dark knight. Probably gave a silent acknowledgement.

"Alrighty then." Mark hummed a bit. "Sam, guy to your right, back to you. Batman, look… never mind, you got him. Bat; kill it or it will just come back after you. They are not human and their souls regenerate in Tartarus so it is not really a death." He instructed. "Selina, right two them."

Selina looked behind the tent she was behind saw two Hysminai cleaning a pair of high tech shot guns. She gripped Oedetorus and snuck in quietly behind them. A few feet away, Selina crouched low to the rock floor and hesitated for only a moment. Then she sliced her whip hard through the air. The tail sliced right through both of the Hysminai necks. Both heads tumbled to the floor right in front of Selina, a crazy look in their eyes, glaring straight at Selina. She gulped as the heads and bodies dissolved into golden dust. That wasn't creepy at all.

Mark kept on the air, warning and calling targets. Batman and Sam had already picked off more than she did.

"Sam, kept left. Back up slowly and to your right"

"Bat, there three around a campfire two tents down."

"Selina, Cover! There is one behind you!" Selina rolled under a loose flap in one of the tents. The tent was thankfully empty except for four oversized beds and a weapon rack full swords, axes and machine guns.

"Ok he passed and alone, you're clear."

Selina slid back out of the tent with the form of a cat. The jarhead looked around at the cavern ceiling like he was just looking at a rock for the first time. Selina whipped Oedetorus around his neck, grabbed onto the other end and pulled. The Hysminai made no sound as he choked to death. He thrashed violently, trying to yank the Celestial Bronze whip off his neck. Selina never let up the pressure. After a few minutes he collapsed into a pile of golden dust

The demigod's predatory assault against the Hysminai lasted for about an hour. Mark's voice was turning hoarse from constant talking. Selina took out at least a dozen more and made almost five close calls. She had no idea about Sam's kill score but when she last saw her; the demigod was covered in golden dust. Selina, however, had seen Batman take out six of the jarheads at once with a batarangs lodged in their foreheads. Selina would guess Batman took out most of the Hysminai.

"Ok I think that's the last of them" Marks chalky voice sounded like it was going to break.

Selina stood up and headed straight for the strange woman chained to the Apple. The other two figures had dissolved, only a starved looking woman laid lifeless on the stone cold store. Batman, Mark and Sam followed close behind her.

"Hecate." Sam whispered in awe and fear.

"Who?" the Bat asked. His eyes were full of deep regret. Then Selina remembered. Batman never took a human life before. This may seem hard for him. She hoped he would find comfort in the fact they weren't human and regenerate back in hell.

"The goddess of magic and crossroads." Mark answered. "She also controls the Mist. If these things managed to chain her up, what hope do we have?"

Selina remembered to what one of the Mahkai said in her dream. "They were meant to challenge gods. I don't think they thought we would take them on."

"_Face only an enemy we can sneer_." Sam quoted, thinking back on the prophecy.

Batman knelt beside Hecate "Help me with these chains." The dark knight grabbed one of the rust color chains. Selina did the same. It felt heavy in her arms. She tugged at it, but nothing happened. Batman frowned as if something was wrong. He gripped the chain with both hands and twisted. The chain snapped in his hand with little trouble. He grabbed the chain from Selina and did the same.

"Not very good if want to keep some on prisoner." He noted. Not very good?! The chain felt like you need a soldering iron to break it. How did he do that? Selina knew he was strong but not Bane strong.

"No god or demigod could break them." Selina jumped back as the desolate figure filled with life. The two torches caught fire, a little spark at first, but as Hecate struggled to her feet, they burned brighter and brighter. "Hephaestus made them a long time ago as part of a net to catch his wife and Ares on one of their 'dates'."

Hecate rose to her full height. "Those infernal chains drained my life essence into that!" she pointed with disgust at the Golden Apple. Suddenly a white mist swirled around the green mist till the Apple was pouring out the Mist instead of sucking it in. "There!"

Then all of a sudden, the apple disappeared. The last of the white smoke soaked into the floor. "What happened?" Hecate wondered with shock. "Where is the Apple?"

Batman looked down at the ground. He knelt down and studied the floor. "Someone took it and ran off with it." He concluded. He must have found some evidence on the floor to support his theory.

"What, who? How?" Hecate demanded "Why didn't I see him?" she swayed woozily after her burst of anger. Sam and Selina stabilized her.

"Are you ok, my Lady?" Sam asked. Hecate sighed.

"No. the Mist is made of my very essence and I am a part of the Mist. The veil is partially down and has weakened me." She answered "the accursed Apple must be destroyed, it has already started one war too many."

"What is it? We have no idea what we are facing. All we know is that unknown monsters are forming against us." Sam pleaded.

Hecate laughed. "I believe HE can answer better than I can." She gestured to someone behind them.

Two men approached with a military vigor. The taller one was overly buff, olive skin, scarred all to hell and wore black jeans, combat boots and a bullet proof vest. His red sunglasses had fiery glow behind them. A large Sniper Rifle was strapped to his back.

The second was leaner, less frightening to look at. He was older, like fifties older. He wore Korean War army fatigues. He had long salt and pepper hair with two thin braids that connected in the middle in a bun. He had full Gandalf style beard. His blue eyes were full of sadness and determination.

"Ares." Sam whispered under her breath. "Grandfather."

Grandfather? Wow, Sam had two powerful grandfathers. Selina thought having Carmine Falcone as a grandfather would be bad enough. But Ares? She would have to wait to see how that would work out.

"Now, granddaughter" Ares smiled, his voice boomed. "I guess that arrogant son of mine did have some good children."

Ares looked around at the tents. "Hysminai." The man next to him nodded.

"What are they?" Batman asked. "And why are they here?"

The man next to Ares closed eyes and sighed. "They are Spirits of Combat."

"And who are you?" the Bat asked.

"My name is Polemos. Like Ares, I am a god of war." The man explained. "These Hysminai were under my command once."

"Your command?" Sam puzzled. "Once?"

Ares chuckled "They were the main fighting force of Olympus. Before their mother called them back."

"Who?" Selina asked. "Who is their mother? I saw a shroud of a woman who might be pulling the strings in a dream once."

Ares looked at Hecate. "It was the Apple, right?" Hecate nodded in agreement. He turned back to the other four.

"Their mother, your main enemy, is Eris, the goddess of strife." Ares explained. "She thrives on chaos and hardships and I fear her appetite has grown too much. She wants the world in chaos now. She has declared war on Olympus in the name of strife."

"How can she declare war on Olympus?" Mark asked. "Zeus and the other gods are too powerful."

"Eris feeds off of chaos and discord. In it, she grows more power. She only recently declared war, fter the Mist was crumbling." Polemos answered. "And since her children formed the forces of Olympus's army and military might, we stand as seemingly outmatched."

Batman looked around at the encampment. "Then Olympus's might was pretty small if it amounted to fifty or so giants."

The gods suppressed a smile. "Ah the mortal after Phobos's own heart." Ares commented. "This was a small detachment of the Hysminai army. They number in the millions for every battle that has ever taken place. I believe this one was called the Battle of Midway. No, with her children and the Apple, this may not be a good war, even for me."

"What is so special about this Apple?" Batman asked again of the gods.

"It is the Apple of Discord." Hecate replied "It was first created after Eris learned she was not invited to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis, the parents of Achilles. She did not like that, so she created the Apple, laced with strife, and wrote 'To The Fairest' on its side. Eris brought it the wedding a said only the most beautiful can have it. This stared a fight between Hera, Aphrodite and Athena who would get it. Poor Prince Paris of Troy was forced to judge a beauty pageant. The goddesses even tried to bribe him for it. Hera offered political power, Athena wisdom of the ages, and of course, Aphrodite said she would give him the most beautiful woman. He gave it Aphrodite and he fell in love with Helen, wife of Menelaus of Sparta. But the Apple was still meant to cause strife and by taking Helen from Menelaus, Paris started the Trojan War and destroyed his city. It is a powerful weapon meant to cause wars, chaos and unhappiness and giving Eris more power. You must find it and destroy it."

"Why us?" Selina asked.

Ares smiled. "Eris doesn't believe in a demigod's strength. She has found ways to protect herself and her forces form the gods, but she thinks little of you. Only you can beat her. We cannot. But even though the prophecy says you will beat her, you cannot do it alone. There is a Son of Eris here in Gotham. He can tell you exactly what you are dealing with. But you also need to find a way to dispose of an ancient goddess. Only one other god has fallen before, and you must find his killers. Polemos here will guide you." The war god slapped the Polemos on the back. "Plus there you will find the truth. A truth that will overcome the chaos at the end. Or so Apollo tells me. I wish he would stop speaking in riddles."

"What will Olympus do?" Sam questioned. "Just sit back and watch?"

Hecate shook her head. "No, Olympus has a bigger job to deal with now that Mist is crumbling. Now go! And stop this madness!"

Hecate and Ares disappeared in twin flashes of light. Polemos looked at them expectantly. "Come on, let's go! Time isn't on our side! We have a son of Eris to find!"

And with that, the five left the cavern for Gotham.


	11. Spirits of Accidents and God of Work

"So how exactly are we supposed to find this guy?" Mark asked. "And if he is a son of Eris, why would he help."

Selina could have sworn that Polemos would kill Mark this time. The old god of war was a little cranky all the time. "One thing you need learn kid." Polemos loathed "is that when you want to find a god, you first have to look for him, and then you will find him."

"And where do you suppose we start looking?" Batman asked.

It was the following night from their battle in the cave with the Hysminai. The five were gathered on a top of an apartment building in the Bowery, discussing their next move, which was obviously to find this Son of Eris who would help them somehow. Selina hoped she didn't have to fight him. She didn't think she could defeat a god, especially if he was the son of goddess of strife.

Polemos shrugged. "Eris has only two god sons, really. You can count the Phonoi and Pseudologia as her male children; they are more demons than gods. Spirits above anything else."

"Wait." Sam interrupted, "Who?"

"Like the Arai are spirits of curses, the Phonoi are spirits of Murder and the Pseudologia are spirits of Lies. Eris uses them to cause strife. But her two god sons are the ones Ares was talking about. At least one of them." Polemos started twirling his Greek style sword. "Horkos and Ponos."

Selina immediately perked up. She heard the name only once before, but Horkos was still present in her mind. "Horkos is the one I've seen working with Eris." She said aloud. Batman gave her glare.

"How?" he asked.

"Dreams." Selina replied. Batman gave her another one of his disbelieving looks.

"So it is Ponos then." Polemos interrupted. "That is good. Ponos is a good god. We can trust him. If we can find him. He is god of Labor and usually devoted to his work… somewhere. No one has seen the guy in so long that no one knows where he is."

Polemos twirled his sword faster. It was making Selina nervous. Strange. Normally Selina wouldn't notice something like that, but it seemed drawn to her eye. It twirled faster and faster. Polemos was too busy thinking to notice what he was doing. Then suddenly the sword slipped out of his hand, the blade pointed straight at Selina.

Batman sprang at Selina, knocking her on the ground as the sword sailed inches from her face. Polemos snapped into reality and extended his hand, the sword returned like a boomerang.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!?" Selina screamed, brushing some of the dirt off from the dirty roof. She stepped closer to Polemos. 'You could have killed me!"

Polemos glared at her "hey, it was accident." He said defensively.

Selina stepped forward more to make her point, but she never saw the board there. When she stepped on it, it had enough leverage to spring up. The other side had nails springing up, ready to upper cut Sam's face. Sam saw the board in the nick of time and fell back just in time to miss the board. A pang of guilt shot through Selina. "Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry, I didn't that board there."

Polemos put his hand on her shoulder, "stop. It wasn't your fault." He comforted. No, not comforted, it seemed like Polemos was looking for a fight.

"What is it?" Mark asked. Batman sensed Polemos's anxiety too. The Bat drew two of his batarangs. Mark flipped out his tomahawks. Both flew out of his hand, straight for Selina and Batman. Batman jumped back, throwing his Batarangs at the same time. Both knocked into the tomahawk aimed for Selina, making the ax fall to the floor.

Batman landed on his feet with a grunt and stood back up. "These are becoming more than random accidents." He stated.

Polemos nodded. "Androktasiai."

"What?" Selina asked; only to be answered by a high pitched sob that creepily sounded like a giggle. Four women stepped out of the shadows simultaneously. Lord! They were all skinny, fashionably dressed blondes. They may have been pretty at one point, except they were covered in blood. Their eyes had a permanent look of sorry in them.

"We are the Androktasiai." They wailed/giggled together. The four encircled the group. "We are the Spirits of Manslaughter and deadly accidents, the best way to create pain and strife!" they screamed.

"Be gone." Mark said firmly. The Manslaughter girls laughed in unison.

"You can't kill us." They said sweetly with a tinge of regret. "You would just wind up killing each other."

Polemos stepped forward "only a child of Eris can kill you." He said sourly, like he hated what he was saying.

"Correct!" they squealed "Now let us let you kill each other." The Androktasiai charged.

Selina was sure they were dead by each other's hands. Then a something shook the roof below. "How 'bout me." A deep voice snarled. Selina looked up.

The man was much more muscular than Ares, with a deep olive tan. His eyes were heavy with tiredness and hair, beard and skin rolled with sweat. He wore farmer's clothes with a straw hat and overalls. In his hand was the combination of a sledge hammer and pick axe. Hammer block one side, the pick axe spike sticking out the back.

"Ponos!" the Androktasiai seethed. "Deserter!"

Ponos smiled, his teeth pure white. "No, sisters, I just had other work to do. And now I am goin' to finish my job with you."

Ponos swung his hammer spike at the first Androktasiai. She shattered into dust with a loud, mournful scream. The others charged him. One took the shape of a car and drove through the air at him, swerving like a drunken driver. Ponos caught the car with one hand and threw it up into the air. He readied his Hammer like a bat and swung with the form of a baseball player, hitting the car dead on. The car Androktasiai sailed through the air and exploded some in the background. The last two Androktasiai tried to run but Ponos stepped down hard on the ground. The shake flung them into the air. Ponos brought his Hammer axe down hard on both of them with one stroke. The Androktasiai exploded into dust underneath his hammer.

Ponos turned to the Selina and the others, hammer axe slung over his shoulders. "Now, I heard that ya needed to see me."

* * *

Ponos lead the demigods, Batman and Polemos down to the old docks, which were not used anymore. At least not legal honest activity. Criminals step up shop here once in a while, especially the Joker. Selina did not want to run into him, even after finding out about her demigod powers.

Ponos stayed clear of the criminally active parts of the wharf. No, he led them to one of the docks still in business. Ponos snuck around the main building and opened a door on its backside.

"Come, with the Mist down, we need to talk in private." Ponos steered them down the stairs. His room was a simple one, with a bed a closet, desk and TV. Tons of work clothes were strewn across the room.

"Ugh, smells a bit much in here." Selina wrinkled her nose so the stench of sweat wouldn't be so powerful.

"Never time to clean" Ponos defended "always workin'"

"Ponos" Polemos leaned up against the wall. "What is your mother up to?"

Ponos sighed. "Ya know what. She wants to destroy Olympus. Even wants me to take Hephaestus's spot. Have people labor so hard that they curse at the dirt." Ponos plopped down on his bed and opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a picture. Selina leaned over to see what it is about. It was Ponos, cold beer in his hand, smiling next a young brunette sporting ancient Greek armor. In thbackground was rolling lush fields. The girl looked somehow familiar.

Ponos handed the picture to Polemos. "Alala joined up with my Mom." Alala! The leader of the Mahkai. Wait, if Alala was one the Mahkai, why did Polemos look so sad. "She hates ya, ya know."

"Polemos" Sam said, clutching her stomach. "I can feel a fear in you know. What is going on?"

Polemos gave the daughter of Deimos an evil look. "None of your business!" he yelled. He stared back at the picture of a different looking Alala and Ponos.

Ponos rose from his bed and slowly took back the picture. "If ya are getting involved with this quest of theirs, it got be business of thiers."

"You tell them." Polemos sniffed, "I'm going out." Polemos slammed the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Batman asked.

"Alala is Polemos's daughter" Ponos explained.

Selina shook her head in confusion. "Wait, I thought the Mahkai were children of Eris."

"Except for Alala" Ponos put the photo back. "Alala is the daughter of Polemos and Hubris. She may not be a daughter of Eris, but she joined up with the Mahkai anyway. Made ole Polemos proud."

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"Don't know. Just all of a sudden got angry at her father." Ponos answered "Honest opinion, think one of Eris's siblings turned her against her father. Mom like Alala a lot. Head commander of Strife's most deadly strike group and all."

Ponos sighed. Selina got the impression that this was a bad subject. It seemed Eris was extremely good at causing all sorts of conflicts between families on her own side. Selina decided to change the subject. "What is Eris planning? What is her end game?"

Ponos laughed slightly. "Mom's end game. I imagine that is a closely guarded secret, but I can tell ya where. Mount Kyxis."

"Mount Kyxis doesn't exists" Batman said. Ponos shook his head.

"It kinda of does. Sorta like Mount Tam become Mount Orthys durin' the Second Titan War." The work god took out a map of the Appalachian Mountains "Here, Actually called Mount Aska. Mom renamed her Kyxis." Ponos handed over the map. "That's where ya need to go. And yall are the perfect people for the job too. Mom has zero defenses against Demigods."

"What are you going to do?" Batman asked. "Just go back to your work."

Ponos laughed and took up his Hammer Pickaxe. He stroked soothingly. "No, Kopiao and I got alotta work to do." Selina understood the name of his Hammer Pickaxe, Kopiao, as labor. "Mom plans on makin' my sister Lethe the fill in for Poseidon, fillin' the world's water with her memory forgettin' stuff of hers. Better go stop that. You got some god killers to find. Have fun with the Djinn." Ponos opened the door and escorted them all out to the open fish smelling wharf.

"Why help us?" Mark puzzled.

The work god looked down on him and smiled. "When I was born and all that, Mom thought she could use me to create more strife by givin' men too much hard work. Said it was my fate and all. Never learned was that even gods can change. I give men good honest work, not work that kills."

Ponos cracked down his back. "Now, let's stop a flood of oblivion!" he tapped the end of Kopiao hard on the ground and he disappeared.

"What did he say?" Polemos asked. Selina never saw him there and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Does he know how to defeat Eris?"

"Said something about finding the Djinn" the Bat replied "do you know anything about them?"

Polemos groaned. "Last anyone heard, they were still Gaza."

"Gaza?" Sam questioned.

Polemos gave her a distant look. "Israel."


	12. Not the Djinn I am looking for

The flight to Israel had not been fun. Turbulence troubled the plane from New York to Rome and on to Tel Aviv. Sam spent most of flight in the lavatory, instead of watching the first Transformers. Gods, she hated flying.

Landing was even worse. The plane had an unexpected bumpy landing and nearly blew a tire. Sam was just glad to be on solid ground, even if they were in Israel. Sam couldn't explain it, but once they touched down, her entire body screamed to get out of there, like the whole country was bad news.

"It's the monsters of this realm." Sam never saw Polemos there. In fact he was right next to her face be a few centimeters. Sam jump backed, making the old war god chuckle.

"What monsters?" Sam asked, feeling her amulet. The two of them joined up with Selina and Mark, who were hailing a cab.

"Don't worry." Polemos whispered. "I am an Olympian, these minor Arabian gods wouldn't dream of missing with us."

"What about the monsters?" a cab pulled up to them and the four crawled into the back seat.

"Who knows? Most of the monsters around the world are Typhon's kids." Polemos spoke to the driver in Hebrew and handed him some Israeli money. "They might sniff us out."

"Who would sniff us out?" Selina asked. Sam explained what she and Polemos were talking about. The thought of monsters from other cultures kinda scared Sam. She hoped not to meet them. She wished Batman was here. The dark knight said he would join once they give him the location of the Djinn. Polemos laughed and accused him of not wanting to reveal his identity. Sam understood why he elected to keep his secret safe.

Sam felt the Bat-sponder in her pocket and wondered when they would need it. The Bat gave them the small device to give him the location. Sam hoped that it would just be for a friendly meeting.

The trip to the Gaza Strip was uneventful. The cab took them to a bus that shuttled them to the city of Gaza. After that Polemos ordered a truck from an Olympian travel service owned by Hermes. The four piled into the Ford-150 and took off the back roads of Gaza and into the rolling, shrubbery country side. The hills were complete sand like Sam hand imagined. No, it looked like a vast meadow with a sparse few trees here and there.

"So, what exactly are the Djinn?" Selina asked for the hundredth time. Polemos kept putting her off since she started asking at the airport.

"You'll meet them soon enough." Polemos standard answered was grinding Sam's gears.

"Polemos" Sam leaned up to the front of the truck where Polemos was driving. "We need to what we can if we are to stop Eris, including the Djinn."

Polemos groaned. "All right if you precede to be so ornery. The Djinn were once satyrs and nymphs that lived here, when this used to be a great forest. They thrived in this forest and became part of it. Then came along this certain annoying Olympian that world was better off without. His name was Enyaluis, son of Ares and Enyo. Little prick with a bloated head if you ask me. Thought being the son of Ares made him so important. Never liked the guy, smiled for days when the Djinn got him. See Enyaluis had another one of his fights with Ares and took out his anger by ripping part the old forest, cursing the ground so it would never grow again. The satyrs and nymphs who survived his wrath were pretty mad. They consulted the Fates on how to take their revenge on Enyaluis. The Fates gave them a way to actually kill him. When Ares heard that they killed his son, he was split on the issue. He never liked Enyaluis at all, but he still was his son. So he cursed the satyrs and nymphs to be a part of the vicious life around them."

"The vicious life?" Mark asked, confused.

"You'll see what I mean once we get there." Polemos answered. "Anyway, the Djinn became spirits of desert and all those are hardened and show no beauty."

"Are they Monsters?" Sam puzzled. How were they supposed to get help form monsters?

"Some are, some aren't. Depends on the Djinn, really."

Selina leaned back in her seat. "How are we supposed to find them? Just wait like last time?"

"Pretty much." Was the answer.

And that was exactly what happened. Fifteen minutes of silence later was broken the screech of tires on rough cement. Sam snapped out of her trance of the rhythmic countryside. She was thinking of the great forest that might have once thrived here.

"Are we here?" Mark asked.

Sam leaned over to see what the front window and gasped. The giants in front of them were almost looked furious at them. They were six of them, four males and two females all wearing ancient simple clothes made from animal skin. Each was at least seven feet tall. Their skin was a bright red, reminding Sam of a biblical demon. Their hair and eyes were made of pure fire. Sam gulped nervously. Each carried a flaming Arabian sword the size of a snowboard. Sam activated the Bat-sponder in her pocket.

"OUT!" the lead one boomed. A large claw scar sliced down his right eye, making him look terrifying. The demigods and god slowly exited the truck, hands raised above their heads. The scarred one laughed when his single gaze caught sight of Polemos.

"What are doing here in Israel, Olympian?" Scar's voice crackled with each word, like it was on fire. "Does the almighty Zeus know you are here, Polemos?" Scar said Polemos name like it was a challenge.

Polemos glared at, making Scar laugh harder. "Oh, yes, I know of you. I heard about all those vineyards of Dionysus you burned down. Great job, simply loved it!" Scar's attention turned to Selina, Sam and Mark "But what are these three?"

The big guy intake a big whiff through his nose. He snorted out the end with a cloud of flames. "Demigods." His voice got colder. "Spoiled halfblooded brats."

The other fire monsters shifted nervously.

"Ifrit." Polemos sneered. "Masters of fire."

"That's right." Scar snorted "We Ifrit have been controlling fire longer than there have been Olympians."

Polemos stepped forward, in his hand a sword that Sam had never seen before. "We come in peace. We are looking for the Djinn."

Polemos words had a bad reaction among the Ifrit. "Djinn!" Scar spat. "We have been at war with them for centuries and you ask us to point you to them?! Peace or no peace, Olympian or not, you have made yourselves our enemies. Ifrit!" the other Ifrit drew their swords. "Let's show them how we treat our enemies!" the Ifrit charge.

Polemos sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't do that."

Polemos sprang at the Ifrit, a war cry echoing from his mouth. Sword in hand, he expertly combated the fire monsters with his sword. They towered over him but Polemos sliced at their legs, bringing them down to his level. Polemos slashed swiftly and viciously at the Ifrit, hacking pieces off them. It was over in a few minutes and a whirl of Celestial bronze. The pieces of the Ifrit were scattered in a circle around Polemos.

"That was easier than I expected." Polemos said disappointedly.

"Not so fast." A disembodied voice cracked. The pieces of the Ifrit started to glow brighter and brighter. Polemos dived through the air over the truck as the glowing pieces exploded in many great fire balls.

"What was that?" Selina asked. When the smoke cleared, she had her answer.

The Ifrit were standing in the middle of the flames, this time their whole body was on fire. 'Hehehehe" Scar looked bigger than ever. "I admit, you caught me off guard there but we are spirits of fire, an element of war. You could never beat us."

"What about some ice?" a voice shouted from above.

A large bat like shadow swooped in above them. It twisted in midair just above the Ifrit and expanded its wing again to land softly at the ground. The Ifrit scowled at the black-cladded newcomer, then their faces contorted in horror of an ill realization.

A ghostly ice crept over the Ifrit, covering them in a sheet of cold. The ice covered their faces last, each with an expression of pain and fear. Only Scar had the distinct look of anger as he froze up.

The new comer rose to his full height. "Batman." Selina said deadpan.

Batman managed a smirk, hey first time for everything. "Good thing Sam activated the beacon. It looked like even a god was having trouble."

Polemos stepped forward menacingly "are you getting smart with me."

Batman raised his hands in defense. "Oh no sir!" Batman backed down with a laugh.

Sam frowned. Something was wrong. This wasn't like Batman. She had seen him all grim and brooding like. Now he was being playful. It was like a whole new Batman. Sam dismissed it. The Bat must have been a bit proud of his recent victory.

"We have to find the Djinn." Sam noted. As if right on cue, the wind picked up and blue glow appeared over the ridge.

The five turned around to see five silhouettes standing on a far hill. A bright blue flame glowed from on top of their staffs.

"Djinn" Polemos said almost awe like.

So these were the Djinn. The Djinn walked closer to them, and Sam could see their full detail. Polemos was right. They were harsh looking. Their skin looked like dead bark with blue flamed eyes that held a grim look. The males had spiky horns. The one female had a soft look and red vines that sprouted black flowers for hair.

"Welcome" the lead Djinn, a tall one with even spikier horns than the rest, said in a rough voice. "My name is An-Nu'man. We have been expecting you."


End file.
